Saddle Up Your Heart
by RenaBug1
Summary: In 1870, Bella Swan arrives in Virginia City, Nevada, as the new school teacher.  She meets Sheriff Edward Cullen as soon as she falls off the stagecoach.  Will events draw them together or drive them apart?  AH, OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

_For I know the thoughts that I think toward you, saith the Lord, thoughts of peace, and not of evil, to give you an expected end. ~ Jeremiah 29:11_

**Bella POV**

I sighed and leaned back against the seat I'd been in on this long train journey and stared unseeingly out the window at the passing landscape. It was certainly better than taking a covered wagon or a stagecoach the entire distance. This was the modern way to travel in 1870 since the transcontinental railroad had been completed the year before. I couldn't say it was cleaner than a covered wagon or a stagecoach as I felt just as dusty and dirty as someone out on the trail would be with open train windows at intervals to let in fresh air.

I liked to be called Bella by family and friends even though at birth I was christened Isabella Marie, and I took stock of my life thus far as the train swayed onward toward my destination. I had completed my regular schooling and then obtained my teaching certificate just this past year in Chicago, Illinois. I had applied at several schools in the Chicago area, but none of them held any openings for a newly-minted teacher for the next school year. I knew I had to broaden my horizons, so I'd scanned advertisements in other area newspapers at the public library on an almost-daily basis.

One advertisement in particular caught my eye – a teaching position at a school in Virginia City, Nevada. Most teacher advertisements were similar in that they requested unmarried women of upstanding moral fiber for a one-year term. Additional terms could be added after the first assignment had been served if the town found you satisfactory as a teacher and the area agreed with you. I had heard about Virginia City – there was an impressive silver mine there called the Comstock Lode. Other than that, I didn't really know much about the city, other than there were most likely children who needed love and learning in their lives and I was just the woman for that. I'd always loved children and teaching them things – seeing how their young minds worked and delighted in seeing their expressions when they grasped new concepts.

I had replied with my credentials to the advertisement immediately, never expecting a reply. I did receive a reply approximately one month later, from Mayor Isaac Hale of Virginia City, asking when I could report as their new teacher. He had met with the regional school board and they determined I would be an excellent candidate. I replied that I could begin with the new school term in the fall of 1870. Then all I had left to do was inform my parents.

My parents, Charles and Renee Swan, were well-respected Chicago society members with my father a justice of the peace and my mother a perfect society wife, and they had certain expectations of their only child. When they discovered I would be departing – on my own – for the West, they were beside themselves. At first, they forbid me to go. I reminded them I was soon to turn 20 years of age – I could make my own decisions about my life and continued packing.

The deciding factor was actually my grandmother Marie Swan, my father's mother. I affectionately called her Gran. It wasn't that I didn't love my parents – I did – adored them, in fact. I just longed for some type of adventure in my life. I felt stagnant by my present life and Gran knew that. She wasn't able to get out and live any more of her big dreams like she wanted to, so she encouraged me to live mine.

The Swan family was, to a large degree, well-to-do in Chicago. We employed a total of three household staff – a housekeeper/laundress, a butler/gardener, and a cook. My mother entertained as often as my father would allow her. These soirees usually left me bored as they were filled with pompous people who loved to talk about themselves. Once I knew I was leaving for the West, I took it upon myself to learn as much as I could from the housekeeper about keeping a home and the cook about preparing food. I didn't know if or how much I'd have to fend for myself in the future. I had secured a room at a boarding house in Virginia City for the time being.

My parents had wanted me to marry a nice, handsome boy they had chosen for me in Chicago – Riley Biers. He wrote articles for the local newspaper. We had been on a couple of chaperoned walks. We had also been dinner guests at each other's homes a number of times. I had never felt that certain spark with him, the one you were supposed to feel if a relationship was going to lead toward marriage someday. In the end, I did not even meet with Riley to tell him goodbye. I left him a short note which was delivered by post that basically said I was leaving town and I did not know of my expected return date. I also wrote I hoped he could find happiness with another as I was fond of him and truly did not wish to hurt his feelings.

I tucked my reticule as close as I could beside me as I drifted off to sleep. The rocking of the train lulled me right to sleep. My dreams consisted of faraway places and classrooms full of students, eager to learn.

I awoke with a start, unsure what had disturbed my slumber. I put a delicate white gloved hand to my mouth and covered a yawn. I looked at the small watch that was pinned to the front of my dress. It was nearing time for dinner. If I hurried through the bathing car, I would make it in enough time to the dining car to have dinner with a friend I'd made on the train and her twin boys. They were truly a delight and made me laugh.

By the time the train stopped at every podunk station between hither and yon, I was beyond weary. When the conductor finally announced Reno, Nevada, was the next stop, my gratitude knew no bounds. I would be so glad to be free of this chugging train. I knew I'd have another journey ahead of me in a stagecoach, but it would give me time to survey my new surroundings at a slower pace.

When I disembarked from the train, the summer heat blasted my body like the warmth from an oven. So this was the "dry heat" I'd heard some of the passengers on the train talking about. I knew my sapphire blue dress with the high lace collar wasn't going to be the most comfortable attire, but I couldn't go through my trunks right here on the train platform to find something cooler. I would be grateful to have a bath when I reached my final destination.

My trunks were moved from the train to the stagecoach by some men who worked for the Wells Fargo line. While that was being taken care of, I sent a quick telegram to Mrs. Rachel Cope, who owned the boarding house, to let her know I'd arrived in Reno and the stagecoach would be leaving within two hour's time. I was able to have lunch in a hotel dining room near the train station after brushing most of the dust and dirt from my dress in the women's lounge of the train station.

Once I was firmly installed on the stagecoach traveling to Virginia City, I looked out at the wild beauty of high desert Nevada. The hills were mostly brown; there was sagebrush, tumbleweeds and outcroppings of trees gathered here and there. The two gentlemen traveling with me were busy reading their newspapers. The journey would take us approximately four hours and soon, the swaying of the stagecoach lulled me to sleep once again and I drifted off peacefully.

All too soon, the driver announced Virginia City was coming up shortly. I craned my neck out the window of the stagecoach, as much like a lady as possible. I wanted to see – in advance – as much of this new town I'd soon be a part of as I could before I actually arrived.

As we drove further down the main street, the saloons along the board sidewalks were glittering in the afternoon sun with their gaudy bars and fancy glasses and many colored liquors. Thirsty men were swilling burning poison; organ grinders were grinding their organs; and saloon girls were singing songs of drunken revelry in drunken dens. All seemed to be life, excitement, avarice, lust, devilry, and enterprise. I wondered what I had gotten myself into coming to this pit of iniquity.

**Edward POV**

I yawned and stretched my arms behind my head. Today had been a long day for me, the 25-year-old sheriff of Virginia City, Nevada. I had no one in my jail at the moment – for that I was grateful. I dragged my fingers through my bronze hair in frustration and thought about the events of the day. It had started off so well.

My beautiful mother, Esme, had prepared a hearty breakfast for our family and we all sat down to enjoy it. The Cullen family included my father, Carlisle, a doctor, and my younger sister, Alice, who was 12 and helping out around the house until the new school teacher came to town and started the school year. We had lived here for the past five years, coming from Arizona for Dad's job. A little over one year ago, I had been appointed as sheriff.

Mom looked the most like me – with long caramel-colored bronze hair she kept in long waves my dad preferred. She normally kept it up in the summer due to the heat. Dad was tall like me, although he had blonde hair. Alice was the shortest in the family with the same hair color as Mom.

Breakfast had gone well until I mentioned I'd seen a house down one of the residential streets that had a "for sale" sign in the yard. I felt being 25 – and the town sheriff – I shouldn't live at home with my parents any longer. I had some money saved up from my salary I could use for a down payment and then pay off the note monthly to the bank with my current salary. Mom immediately left the table in tears. I wanted to comfort her, but Dad told me he would handle it.

After the ruined breakfast, I had gone to the jail to begin my workday and relieve my deputy, Mike Newton. I couldn't do something that made Mom so unhappy. I would apologize to her later.

My small police department was comprised of my deputy, Mike, and one other officer, Tyler Crowley. We took turns working around the clock. With the influx of miners and the proliferation of drinking and gambling establishments in this town, it was necessary to have a legal presence to maintain a sense of order. Most people living here were very peaceable, but there was an occasional rowdy drunk, a street fight, or a drunken brawl at one of the saloons. Additionally, silver and money ran through this town like water and we assured those transactions were kept honest.

Then Irina Gonzales had shown up at the jail to see me. She was a petite Spanish beauty who worked as a pianist with the show which had been playing at the opera house for the past month. Rumor in the city was the show was considering pulling out in another month's time. Irina was relentless in her pursuit of me – she was pressing me for a commitment. I had been so excited about the house purchase; I had told her about it. She thought it meant I was getting closer to committing to her.

It was true – I had taken Irina to a restaurant in town for dinner a couple of times. She had also been to my family's home as a dinner guest a time or two as well. We also had taken some strolls down the very public main street of the city. There was just something in my heart holding me back from making a commitment to her. I liked her well enough – I just didn't know if I loved her enough to marry her.

I took my pocket watch out of the small pocket of my brown vest. It was time to place my white Stetson back on my head and go out to meet the stagecoach from Reno. I had received a telegram earlier there was cash onboard, so I would need to make sure it got to the bank safely. Tyler had taken over my post at the jail for the late afternoon and evening shift. I would complete this task and then make my way home and apologize to my mother.

I could see the stagecoach barreling down the main street, growing ever closer. I glanced at the people milling around. There didn't appear to be any threat, but I was ever-vigilant anyway. I was a good sheriff and determined to make Virginia City as safe as it could be.

The stagecoach ground to a halt in front of the general store, with the horses heaving great breaths. They would be glad to get to the stalls this evening for a rest, hay and water. The trail from Reno wasn't an easy one as it was basically cut out of the side of a mountain for the majority of it and horses were worked to their fullest to make it up the embankment.

The passenger door of the stagecoach opened and a small white gloved hand reached out to steady itself on the now-swinging door. I watched as a female figure in a sapphire blue dress emerged – at once captivated by her beauty – her dark brown hair was swept up under a sensible hat, the full lips seem to suit her pale heart-shaped face, and beautiful dark lashes framed her eyes. Then I noticed with horror that her foot was not going to make contact with the step outside the stagecoach door.

I was over to her in an instant, catching her just before she tumbled to the ground. "Oh!" she cried, looking shyly up at me with expressive chocolate brown eyes, her hands firmly planted on my strong biceps, her mouth shaped in a perfect "o."

My mind was racing. Who was this beautiful woman? Why would she come to Virginia City, of all places? She appeared to have come from some wealth, based on her current attire. Did she know unsavory characters sometimes prowled the streets of this city at night? I hoped she was a church-going woman, as she'd need all the help she could get, supernatural and practical, in this town – being as beautiful as she was. And right then, I knew why I could never commit to Irina – my heart did a strange little flip-flop in my chest. Of course, in that moment, I didn't know if she was promised to anyone, but I was going to make it my business to find out.

"Are you just going to stand there, catching flies with your mouth hanging open, Edward – or are you going to unhand our new schoolmarm?" Eli Cope's voice shook me out of my daydream. I flushed a bit as I did just that – gently unhanded the beautiful lady who was now blushing scarlet on every inch of exposed skin on her face and neck. There was general tittering throughout the gathered small crowd. This beautiful woman was the new school teacher? I was expecting someone much older – maybe a grandmother type – not this girl who barely looked out of school herself. I think I unconsciously let out a sigh of relief – at least she couldn't be promised to anyone. School teachers were to arrive unattached.

"Thank you for your kindness," the new school teacher whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"You're welcome," I replied, just as low so as not to embarrass her any further.

I made sure the money from the stagecoach was on its way to the bank with the bank president along with one of the stagecoach scouts. Eli Cope's voice was directed my way again over the dispersing crowd, "Hey, sheriff, help me with the lady's trunks, would you?" I had no plan to refuse that offer.

I don't know what she had packed in those trunks, but they were heavy. I hoped she had packed some lighter dresses than the one she was currently wearing or she was going to melt in northern Nevada. Eli and I had them installed on his wagon soon enough. Eli settled the school teacher on the driver's seat next to him and I rode on the back of the wagon since I could offer my assistance unloading these trunks. Never mind the fact he had people at the boarding house to do that. I wanted to spend more time in the presence of this beautiful girl who had fell into my life and I had not been properly introduced to yet.

Cope's Boarding House was located one block south off the main street. It was a stately-looking two-story structure painted white with dark green trim. As soon as we pulled up, Rachel Cope was out the front door of the boarding house, with the screen door banging shut behind her.

Rachel Cope was a stout older woman. Her gray hair was pinned up into a bun and she was wearing a faded yellow skirt and a white blouse with small flowers embroidered on the collar. Just because she was an older woman didn't mean she had lost any energy along the way.

Rachel was over to the school teacher's side of the wagon in a moment. It was a good thing I had jumped out the back of the wagon before it stopped rolling to help the new school teacher down. The older woman enveloped the school teacher in a hug into her generous bosom and started talking to her a mile a minute, as she was prone to do, firing rapid questions one after another, "Well, Isabella Swan, as I live and breathe! How was your trip? Did you get enough to eat on the train? Did you meet anyone interesting on your long journey? What do you think of Virginia City so far? Did you meet our sheriff? He's quite a looker. If I wasn't married, I would've scooped him up for myself by now!"

I watched the new teacher's face during this entire exchange which went from a smile of amusement to blushing slightly at the end. With a smile, I took the hat off my head, stuck my hand out in greeting and said, "The name is Edward Cullen, ma'am."

The teacher placed her hand in mine, looked up at me, and replied with a shy smile, "I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

Rachel put her arm around Bella's shoulders then, chattering to her about getting settled along with some ice tea and sweeping her up the wide front porch into the house. Eli and I just grinned at each other about Rachel's over-zealous ways and got to work on Bella's trunks.

Not that I had any say in the matter, but I was glad to see Rachel had given Bella her best room, overlooking some of the nicest scenery in the area with the greatest number of trees. I had no reason to linger in Bella's room after her trunks were safely in her room, but she was still in the kitchen with Rachel and Eli had already made his way back down the stairs. I saw some of Rachel's late-blooming lilacs climbing up the wall outside the open window and cut a bloom off with the pocketknife I had with me. I impulsively took a sheet of writing paper from the stack on the desk, dipped the provided pen in the inkwell, and hastily wrote, "To Bella. Edward Cullen." I then laid both the note and the lilac bloom on her pillow and left the room.

It was time to go home and apologize to Mom.

**Author's Note: As always, I like to hear your thoughts. Thanks for taking the time to read. Please review, if you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

_Thy word have I hid in mine heart, that I might not sin against thee. ~ Psalm 119:11_

**Bella POV**

I returned to my room at the boarding house much later than I originally planned. Rachel Cope was entertaining, but she was definitely a talker! She could talk a hind leg off a mule, if she had a mind to.

I found the most beautiful lilac bloom on my pillow with a note from the sheriff. Oh my! I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks and there was no one in the room but myself. He was devastatingly handsome, but this was probably something he did to welcome new people to town. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he didn't already have a fiancée or was married. Men that attractive didn't stay single for long. Besides, I was here to do my best as the school teacher for the coming term. Who knows where life would take me after that? Would I stay in this area for another term, would I be heading off to another school, or would I be going back to Chicago? I prayed it wouldn't be the last choice.

I was only going to unpack my necessities tonight. I'd leave the rest for tomorrow. I could feel the weariness creeping into my bones even now. I would be glad when dinner was over and I could sink into a nice, hot bath, courtesy of a small area off Rachel's kitchen she reserved for her cast iron tub. She promised I'd be undisturbed and I couldn't wait for that little slice of heaven.

SUYH

I awoke the next morning to the sound of birds singing outside my window. They seemed particularly joyous, as I was, finally fully rested after completing my cross-country journey. I stretched and allowed myself a few more moments of relaxation before rolling over to look at the clock on my bedside table. Nine o'clock? Holy crow! Rachel Cope would have my hide! I quickly performed my ablutions and dressed in a pale pink blouse and a dark blue skirt. Gran had insisted on having some cotton clothing made for me before coming to northern Nevada. She had read about the heat and knew that I wouldn't withstand the summer heat in silk and satin. God bless Gran.

I ran down the stairs, probably not the most ladylike fashion, to be greeted by an amused Rachel Cope at the bottom. "Well, good morning, Bella!" she said.

"Morning, Rachel!" I replied guiltily. "I'm so sorry I overslept. I know the rule is breakfast is served promptly at seven thirty every morning. I'm perfectly willing to go without."

"Ha!" she burst out with a wide grin. "Bella, I'm not going to let you starve! Come on in this kitchen and I'll rustle you up something to eat in a jiffy. I knew you needed your rest after your long trip. Don't you worry none about that. Besides," she looked at me conspiratorially, "I need someone to go shopping with me."

Bacon, eggs, fried potatoes, and two biscuits drizzled with honey butter along with a glass of fresh-squeezed orange juice were set in front of me within moments and Rachel was still going on. "I'll take you on a tour of the town along with going to the general store. I know you want to get unpacked. I can help you if you'd like. You'd probably like to write to your folks and let them know you're settled. I left some writing paper and ink in your room, along with some envelopes. The stagecoach takes the mail back to Reno whenever they go, which is just about daily. Some of the townsfolk will likely be at the general store when we're there, so that will give me a chance to introduce you. The people we're not able to meet today, we'll likely see tomorrow in church."

One of Rachel's helpers came in to ask about something, so her attention was diverted from me for the time being so I could finish my breakfast. Rachel was an excellent cook and I could tell I was going to need a seamstress to let out my clothes if I continued to finish everything on my plate every day. Maybe it was this elevated mountain location that seemed to increase my appetite.

Soon, Rachel was ready to leave and we made our way from the boarding house down to the main street of town, shopping baskets in hand. We walked quickly past every saloon – of which there were many in this town. Rachel said countless men who arrived in Virginia City to find their fortunes drank, slept, or spent copious amounts of time in the red-light district when they were not working in the mines. I blushed profusely upon hearing this.

Rachel was pointing out various buildings of interest to me – the church, the fire house, the barber, Piper's Opera House, the medical clinic, the International Hotel – an opulent hotel such as we would have in Chicago and looked almost out of place here in the desert community – it soared a grand six stories above the ground and had a "rising room," according to Rachel which took people from one floor to the next , and the jail. It was outside this establishment we stopped as Rachel was talking to an acquaintance about a quilt pattern. She had introduced me, but I didn't know a thing about quilting, so my thoughts were on a million other things – unpacking, writing to my parents and Gran, my new students, getting my classroom ready for students….

My thoughts ground to a halt when I heard the unmistakable sound of boots on the boardwalk behind us. They hadn't walked very far – in fact, they sounded as if they had just come from the jail behind us. I turned minutely and was greeted by the crooked grin on Sheriff Cullen's face.

He tipped his hat in my direction and said quietly so as not to interrupt Rachel's conversation, "Morning Bella."

I returned his smile and replied, "Morning Sheriff Cullen."

"Please," he said, "call me Edward."

"All right…Edward. Thank you for the lilacs. They smell wonderful. Are you part of the welcoming committee for Virginia City? I don't know that your wife would appreciate you leaving flowers for another girl."

His eyes crinkled up at the corners as his grin widened into a laugh. "Bella, there's no welcoming committee." He leaned closer to me and practically whispered in my ear, "And there's no wife." He held up his left hand in between us and wiggled his long fingers. "See? No ring. I'd want everyone in the state to know I was already taken, if it was by someone as pretty as you." I looked directly into his eyes then – those beautiful brilliant green eyes – and could find no hint of falseness there.

Darn it – this man had caused me to blush yet again. It was getting to be a regular thing around him. I was still captivated by Edward's eyes as he greeted my companion. "Rachel! How are you this beautiful morning?" Obviously her acquaintance had moved away and I was standing there, gaping like a fish at Edward and his hypnotizing eyes.

She fawned under his attention, "Oh Sheriff Cullen! It's good to see you. Bella and I were just on our way to the store. I was giving her a little tour of the town."

Just then, a small girl, grinning from ear to ear, dressed in a light green calico print dress came running up to Edward and hugged him around his waist. He picked her up and swung her around affectionately, saying, "Hey Ali! Did Mom let you out to go to the store?"

"Uh huh," the small girl said, giggling, looking up at Edward as he set her back on the boardwalk. Then she looked at Rachel and said brightly, "Hi, Mrs. Cope!"

Rachel responded, "Hi Alice! How's your mother? I need to get over and see her soon."

The girl replied, "She's good." Then she was looking curiously at me.

Edward bent his long legs so he was at an even height with the girl and said, "Ali, this is Isabella Swan, your new school teacher. Bella, this is my sister, Alice Cullen."

Alice seemed to turn toward Edward's shoulder for protection for just a moment. Had she experienced a harsh teacher in the past? I hoped not. She seemed truly adorable. He put his arm around her and she looked bashfully up at me. "Hi Miss Bella," she said in greeting.

I also knelt down so I was more Alice's height and smiled directly at her. "Hi, Alice. I'm very pleased to meet you. I think we're going to be great friends." I reached out to shake her hand, which she took with no hesitation and smiled shyly back at me.

Edward straightened up and said, "Well, it appears you are all on your way to the store. I would be honored to escort such lovely ladies!" With that, we set off down the street, Edward carrying Alice in his arm on one side and myself and Rachel on the other. Alice chattered all the way to the store about every little thing in her world – a pretty bird she had seen this morning, a dress her mother was making for her, church, friends – all the while fiddling with Edward's sheriff badge on his brown leather vest.

As we reached the store and Rachel was pulling me away down the first aisle, I heard Alice's overly-loud whisper to her brother, "Edward, Miss Bella is very pretty." I didn't hear his answer, but I did hear Alice's next exasperated response, "Stop messing up my hair, Edward!" I had to discreetly cover my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't giggle out loud.

Virginia City was definitely a culture shock for me. Where Chicago had a plethora of stores and emporiums for various items, this town only had one general store for all manner of goods. It was a large general store which encompassed feed, seed, groceries, building supplies, cleaning supplies, candy, writing implements, jewelry, general household goods, mining supplies, quilting and craft supplies, and also included a small dressmaking and tailoring area.

It was there Rachel introduced me to Angela Webber. Angela was about my height with long black hair, brown eyes, was reed thin, and wore wire-rimmed glasses. We formed a fast friendship as she told me her father was the pastor of the church and she was engaged to a man named Ben Cheney, who worked at the fire house, and they would be married soon. In a town over-run with so many men, I was glad to meet a girl who was near my age.

Once Rachel and I made our way back to the boarding house and unloaded our supplies, it was time to prepare lunch. Eli would be going back to the store later with his wagon to bring the supplies we purchased but couldn't carry. Since Rachel didn't need my assistance in the kitchen, I was free to start unpacking.

Once my dresses were hung up and the wrinkles started to disappear from their lengths, I unpacked all my books. What good school teacher traveled without her books? None of them, I hoped. Once my trunks were empty, I hoped to ask Eli if there was a place in their attic I could store them until they had to be repacked.

Rachel came to retrieve me for lunch. She looked around my room in satisfaction, noting that things were starting to come into their rightful place. Her gaze then fell on the lilac bloom I had placed in my water glass. "I'll be right back," she said and was down the stairs again before I could get a word out. She returned with a bud vase and placed the lilac carefully inside. Then she looked out the window. "How did you cut that down?" she asked.

"I didn't. Edward left it for me," I replied with all honesty.

She seemed to tut under her breath and then said, "That boy is such a romantic. I'm surprised he didn't cut down the whole bush for you!" She laughed then and I joined in. Surely he wasn't that enchanted – it was just a nicety – and we'd just met!

Later that afternoon, I wrote a letter to my parents and one to Gran. The one to my parents was basically full of facts, but the one to Gran was full of as much adventure as I'd encountered so far on my journey. I knew she'd soak up every detail. I even told her about Edward, although I'm not sure why.

Sunday dawned bright and early and I got up at a more reasonable hour. I was at the breakfast table on time and had plenty of time to get ready for church.

At church, I sat with Eli and Rachel on a well-polished dark wooden pew inside a beautiful white church with ornate stained glass windows. The sun shining through them was truly a sight to behold. Pastor Webber gave an inspiring sermon and I felt encouraged for the week.

After the service, Pastor Webber informed the congregation I was to be welcomed to the area as the new school teacher. Is there anything more embarrassing than having to stand up in front of a church and make yourself known? I couldn't think of anything at the moment. I stood there, looking mortified for a moment. Then I heard a quiet throat clearing and I looked up. Edward Cullen and those brilliant green eyes looked back at me and encouraged me. I then looked at the rest of the congregation as Pastor Webber finished his introduction and then sat down.

Mayor Isaac Hale and his wife, Violet, greeted me first. I was glad to meet him as he was the first one I had received correspondence from regarding my new teaching position. They wanted me to come to their home for dinner this evening so I could get the last-minute instructions for my new position beginning in a week's time. Their children were Jasper, who was 12 with honey blonde hair and brown eyes who was lean but appeared to already be developing some muscles, and Rosalie, who was 8 with wavy blonde hair to the middle of her back and violet blue eyes.

Next I met an immigrant family from Ireland – the McCarty family consisting of Patrick and Emma McCarty. They had an adorable son named Emmett who had dark curly hair and dimples. He appeared to be about eight years old.

I met several other families – so many I could barely keep up with names. Then I saw Edward approach me along with Alice and two other attractive people. Edward in his Sunday best was a sight to see. His hair was slicked back as much as it could be. He was wearing a dark suit and a white button-down shirt. He stood beside me and quickly made the introductions, "Bella, this is my father, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and my mother, Esme. You already know Alice." They greeted me very warmly.

Dr. Cullen said while still gripping my hand gently, "Bella, we would be pleased to have you at our home for dinner on Friday evening, if you are available. Please say you'll come."

My mind ran through the dizzying amount of invitations I'd just received and I responded, "I believe Friday evening is free, Dr. Cullen."

"Excellent!" he proclaimed and then continued, "I'll have Edward come to the boarding house to pick you up around six o'clock? We'll look forward to spending more time with you then."

I agreed and then felt the presence of a hand at the small of my back for the briefest moment. When I looked up at Edward, he gave me a quick wink and went to rejoin his family as they made their way out of the church.

The Hale family resided in one of the more stately homes in the town, on the east end. They had a driver come pick me up in a very proper black buggy with a glossy black stallion. Their wealth was obvious. Mayor Hale was a rotund man with mutton chop sideburns and a handlebar mustache with a jovial personality. Mrs. Hale was a bit on the pompous side, like the type of people I attempted to avoid in Chicago. Their children were well behaved and I looked forward to having them in class. Jasper seemed interested in military strategy and the legislature like his father and Rosalie was swiftly becoming her mother's daughter in every way.

During our dinner, it was revealed the key to the schoolhouse was being kept in the sheriff's office for safekeeping. Mayor Hale had already informed Sheriff Cullen I'd be stopping by his office to pick up the key.

Yet another interaction with Edward – I was looking forward to it already.

**Author's Note: Let me know if you liked this chapter by reviewing. It means a lot to me. Thank you. I appreciate you reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

_"And whatsoever ye do, do it heartily, as to the Lord, and not unto men." ~ Colossians 3:23_

EPOV

On Monday morning, I was sitting at my desk in the jail, looking forward to a certain school teacher to come by to get the key to the school. I was actually driving myself crazy, waiting for her to arrive. All my paperwork was completed long ago and now my cowboy boot on my left foot was rat-tat-tatting on the floor as my nervous energy was flowing out through my leg.

I finally gave up and stretched my long legs out in front of me under the desk and pulled a letter out of my vest pocket I'd received a couple of days ago. It was from my best friend, Garrett Cooper, and his wife, Kate, who lived in the Carson Valley.

_Dear Edward,_ I read, _Kate and I will be coming to Virginia City within the week. A neighbor has agreed to watch our animals for the few days we're gone. Kate is in the family way and you know there's no one we trust more than your father, so that's the main reason for our visit. While we're in town, I have a proposition I'd like to discuss with you. We'll be staying at the boarding house. We're looking forward to seeing you. Sincerely, Garrett._

A proposition of what kind, I wondered. My musings came to a direct halt as a feminine figure dressed in pure scarlet appeared at the doorway of the jail – just not the one I was expecting. It was Irina Gonzales.

"Edward!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you for a couple of days! How are things coming along with the house? Will you soon be inheriting your father's fortune?"

I took my time refolding the letter from Garrett and placing it back in my vest pocket while my mind struggled to catch up with Irina's questions. I hadn't told her I had decided not to buy the house in town. She thought I was inheriting money from my father – just because he was a doctor? We lived in a comfortable home here, but certainly not one of the mansions. Oh boy!

She continued, excitedly, "I can't wait until you start courting me properly!" She was almost overcome with excitement.

I stood and came around to the other side of the desk and faced her. It was time. I rubbed the back of my neck, squared my shoulders, and said, "Irina, I think it's time I set you straight. I won't be buying a house here in Virginia City. And as for an inheritance, I don't think there will be one. You probably do need to be courted properly, but it won't be by me – not by the sheriff of Virginia City. You expect a lot and I can't be the one to provide that for you."

She stamped her foot then – actually stamped her foot and I had to suppress a smile – and whirled out of the doorway, skirts flying behind her. "Fine, Edward!" I heard her yelling. "I will find someone worthy!" I had heard some girls were prone to fits and apparently I'd just witnessed one. It wasn't something I wanted to see again soon – if ever. I hadn't even got around to the part where I wasn't in love with her – it appeared she didn't care about that; all she cared about was whether I could provide for her financially. What a mess.

I stared thoughtfully out the window and again a female form appeared in my doorway. My face was turning itself into a scowl, thinking it was Irina again, when I heard Bella's smiling voice say, "Good morning, Edward."

I immediately breathed a sigh of relief, returned her smile, and replied, "Good morning, Bella! Are you ready to get started? I thought I'd escort you to the school to make sure any vagrants weren't using the school as a sleeping area since it's been unoccupied during the summer." I quickly jotted a note and left it on my desk as to my whereabouts should someone come looking for me. She agreed and we set off. She was dressed in a dark plum dress and had a basket of cleaning supplies over one arm. I quickly relieved her of the basket.

We talked about the nice weather we were having and other banal subjects on our journey. We arrived at the school before she said anything about my previous visitor. "I saw another woman leaving the jail in a huff," she said quietly. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

I had been just about to hand Bella the key to the school when I took her hand gently in mine instead and said, "Bella, believe me, you were not interrupting at all. The woman you saw – Irina Gonzales – was someone who I had taken out to dinner a couple of times since she was in town as a pianist with the show currently playing at the opera house. She was thinking I could provide her with a wealthy future. She stormed off when I told her that is not on the horizon for me. I'm sure you heard she no longer considers me worthy. I wasn't in love with her. I think the only reason for marriage is love."

Bella looked down at our joined hands for a long moment and then replied, "I knew a lot of people like that in Chicago – people who were only interested in getting to know my parents because of their social standing. I took dinner in my room when they hosted a lot of dinner parties as I preferred that to being around them and their pompous attitudes." She paused and then said, "Wealth doesn't make you worthy." A beautiful blush colored her cheeks as she kept her eyes cast downward and continued, "I will only marry for love as well."

We had to get busy or we'd never get anything done today – not that I wouldn't like to stand here for hours and see how long it took that blush to leave Bella's cheeks or just stare into her eyes. I finally handed her the key and she unlocked the school's door.

Thankfully, no one had been using the school as a place to sleep during the night. I could feel the relief radiating off Bella for that small miracle. However, everything was covered with a layer of grit and dust.

A mop, broom and dustpan were stored in a small closet off the main room. I went outside to fill up a bucket with water from the pump and returned inside as Bella was beginning to sweep the floor. I picked up a cleaning rag from the basket, dipped it in the cool water, and started wiping down a desk.

All of a sudden, several things happened without warning. Bella let out a blood-curdling scream, her broom dropped to the floor with a clatter, and when I whipped my head around, she had climbed upon a desk chair, shaking in fear. "What is it, Bella?" I asked, concerned.

She looked over at me, but pointed toward the corner, her voice shaky, "A m-m-mouse."

I looked the direction she was pointing. The world's tiniest mouse was poking its head out from a small hole in the baseboard. I had to conceal the smirk that was beginning to twitch on the far side of my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. Bella needed comforting. Maybe we would laugh about it later when she wasn't frightened.

I strode over to the chair where Bella was perched; wrapping an arm around her waist to help her down and my other hand was in her hair. I turned her away from looking in the mouse's direction. "It's all right," I whispered in her ear that was suddenly very close to my mouth, "I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Her arms were wrapped dangerously tight around my neck – like she wasn't planning to let go anytime soon. Since I was so close to her beautiful soft hair, I took just a moment to bury my nose in it. It had the faint smell of strawberries. I wondered what it would look like down around her shoulders. This was the second time I'd held Bella in my arms – and it felt just as wonderful as the first. Would I ever get enough?

"Come on," I said, trying to shake some sense into myself, "why don't you gather up the erasers from the blackboard and clean those outside while I go up to the blacksmith to see if he has any small pieces of wood lying around so I can patch that hole, along with a hammer and some nails I could borrow?" Bella let go of me and nodded.

We made our way outside, Bella carrying the erasers from the blackboard. I ran down to the blacksmith to see if he had what I needed. I noticed it was particularly bright out today. This was brought on by the fact I'd left my hat back at the school. My thoughts were a little occupied by Bella Swan, school teacher in residence. I reached down to pat the gun in its holster slung around my waist. Well, it was good to know I still had the presence of mind to protect the citizens of this fine town.

I hurried back to the school, tools in hand. I'm sure those erasers had been cleaned within an inch of their lives. Bella looked very intent on not entering the school until I had dealt with the rodent issue. I patched up the hole the best I could. It didn't look professional, but I wasn't trained as a carpenter. However, it would take care of the problem. I heard Bella's voice from the open doorway, "Did you repair the hole, Edward?"

I smiled as I got up from the floor and dusted off my light blue shirt. "Yes," I replied. Then with mock seriousness, I continued, "Based on the decibel of your scream earlier, I'd say that poor little mouse packed up his family and moved to Carson City by now."

Bella came to stand by me and said, "You, sir, are incorrigible."

"I'm just getting started," I warned under my breath. Then we both enjoyed a good laugh.

We worked until lunch, getting the floor spotless and the grit and grime off the desks. After lunch we would work on polishing the desks and the woodwork in the room. I escorted Bella to the boarding house and was kindly asked to join them. One of Rachel's helpers was going out just then, so she said she'd stop by my house and let my mother know I wouldn't be home for the noon meal. I thanked her profusely.

BPOV

After lunch, Edward was called away to take care of some men who had been fighting in one of the saloons in town. Edward seemed to have such an even, calm personality as far as I knew – I wondered if his job was the right fit for him. My afternoon was uneventful. I polished desks until they gleamed. I placed a small slate on each desk, along with some chalk. I would slip in again on Friday to make sure the ink wells were full and I'd be ready to begin. The rest of my week would consist of making up lesson plans.

When I got back to the boarding house, I was surprised to find Edward there again; seated in the sitting room with a couple I hadn't seen before. He quickly asked me into the room and introduced me. "Bella Swan is our new school teacher for the year. Bella, these are my best friends, Garrett and Kate Cooper. They live in Washoe Valley. They have some business here in town. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

Garrett and Kate welcomed me warmly but I had to decline. "I'm invited to dinner this evening at one of my students' homes – the McCarty family. This week will be a whirlwind of dinners, I'm afraid. All my students' parents want to meet the new teacher before I begin on Monday. If you are still here for lunch tomorrow, I'd love to spend more time with you then." They assured me they'd still be here then.

I went up to my room to get ready for my evening with the McCarty's. Soon, Rachel was at my door to tell me Emmett McCarty was here to take me to his parent's house. An eight-year-old was out on the streets alone, in the evening? Edward was on his feet as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked at me with his eyes blazing a bit and said, "I'll take you and Emmett to his house." He didn't look like he was in any mood to argue. I wanted to say it wasn't necessary and that he was just being overprotective, but I wasn't altogether too sure. He hooked my hand over his arm and we left the boarding house.

We reached the McCarty's without incident, even though they didn't live in the nicest area of town. Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear before leaving me, "I'll be back in two hours." I shook my head a bit and he said, eyes blazing again, "Please, Bella." I nodded and then he was gone, leaving me to enjoy the company of the McCarty's.

They were an enjoyable hard-working Irish immigrant family. Patrick worked hard in the silver mines every day while his wife, Emma, kept a very respectable garden in their backyard. She also took in laundry from various townspeople. They told me they expected Emmett to do well in school. He seemed to be a very bright boy and very strong as well. I was able to tell them a bit of my history as well and hoped that the coming school year would be filled with stimulating challenges for the students and also a bit of fun for them as well.

Two hours later, on the dot, Edward arrived to escort me home. Once we were on our way, I said, "Sorry you had to come out just for me. You needed to enjoy your evening with your friends."

"Bella, I wanted to," he replied. "Besides, Garrett and Kate are going to bed early. They have a lot they want to accomplish tomorrow. And you need to be protected from the men who are actually wolves in sheep's clothing around here." As if he needed any proof to his point, a clearly inebriated man stumbled past us on his way home. I was suddenly very glad to have my brave escort.

The rest of the week flew past entirely too quickly. I did get to spend some time with the Cooper's – a lovely couple. Kate confided in me that she was in the family way. I'm not sure why she confessed this to me. I didn't know when I'd ever see her again. I did know that by the time she had her baby, my school term would be almost completed.

Rachel asked me to help her with the quilt she was working on for Angela Webber for her upcoming wedding to Ben Cheney. I confessed I didn't know a thing about quilting. With Rachel, that would never do. She quickly armed me with a needle and quilting thread and she taught as we went. It wasn't all that difficult; once I got the hang of it and was kind of fun. I had done some embroidery and cross-stitch back in Chicago, so I wasn't a stranger to putting a needle and thread to good use.

Finally, Friday evening arrived and Edward waited for me in the sitting room as I came down the stairs. I had dressed carefully in a royal blue dress and had made a loose bun of my hair several times. I don't know why I was so nervous. I wanted the Cullen's to like me. Edward escorted me just like he did the night we had gone to the McCarty's, my hand over his arm. It seemed he was a little nervous as well.

Once we arrived at the Cullen home, it was like I'd been enveloped into a large hug. This was the most comforting home I'd been invited to in Virginia City thus far, aside from where I lived. As soon as I walked in the door, Alice ran to give me a hug and a drawing she'd made of a little bird that had been outside her window that morning. I marveled at the incredible detail and returned her hug.

Finally, we were all seated around their large dining table, enjoying a wonderful meal of steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, yeast rolls, and berry compote for dessert, and I was telling them my story of how I came to be in Virginia City. Dr. Cullen then told me their history – of moving from Phoenix to this mining town so he could provide them with medical services. In Phoenix, they had run a successful ranch in addition to Dr. Cullen being a physician. The Lord had certainly blessed them.

During a lull in the conversation, Edward said, "While I have everyone here, you know Garrett and Kate were here this week."

"Yes, son, we're aware. They have a little one on the way," Dr. Cullen interjected.

"They do," Edward replied and blushed a bit so that the top of his ears colored red. "Anyway, they had a proposition for me." He looked across the table at me meaningfully.

Esme asked, "What was that?"

"Well, their closest neighbors will be moving to California after the spring thaw." Edward looked around the table at his family members and then settled his gaze back on me as he continued, "They asked if I'd like to buy their neighbor's place and get into ranching again. The neighbor is willing to sell to me."

Dr. Cullen looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied, "Isn't that the place that has five sleeping rooms?"

Edward blushed again, looked over at Dr. Cullen and said, "Yes, Dad, it is." Then he looked up at me through his lashes.

_Was he suggesting...? Certainly not! I believe I need some air. Calm yourself, Bella. He can't possibly mean what you think he means! Holy crow! Why is he having this conversation with his family when I'm here?_

Esme said enthusiastically, "Oh Edward! How exciting!" She jumped up from the table to give him a hug.

Edward said to her while leaning into her hug, "You're not mad?"

"Oh, how could I be?" she asked. "I knew before when you said you wanted to buy that house here, your heart wasn't in it. But this, Edward – this is exactly where your heart is."

The house had erupted into joy and happiness and it was drawing me into it, although I'm not sure why. I told Edward "congratulations" on realizing his dream. After staying the proper amount of time, I felt I should get back to the boarding house so I could get to bed. Angela and Ben were getting married tomorrow.

As Edward took me back home, he was still excited and I was having trouble keeping up with his long stride. "Edward," I asked gently, "could we slow down a bit? I can't keep up with you."

"Oh Bella, certainly," he replied and slowed down to a much more reasonable pace. "But I'm just so excited!" With that, he picked me up by the waist and swung me around. _What has gotten into him?_

He pulled me into the shadow of a nearby building, leaning me against it as he stood over me, looking gently in my eyes. He said, "I don't think I'm doing a very good job of explaining myself. I want you to move to the ranch with me. I know we don't know each other that well yet. But I want to take this school term to get to know each other better. When the school term is over, I hope you'll agree to marry me." He reached up to finger a curl of hair that had escaped my carefully-placed pins.

"Well, Sheriff, if that was your idea of a proposal, you'll need to work on the romantic aspect a bit." I pushed against his chest and stalked off, leaving him standing there for a few moments, still dumbfounded.

_How dare him! Was I just supposed to swoon at his feet the moment he proposed marriage? Did he think I was some spineless school teacher from Chicago? I wanted love and romance, not some quick proposal!_

"Bella!" he called after me. I could tell he was close by. He could catch up to me in a moment with those long legs of his.

He stayed behind me all the way to the boarding house and when I got to the door, I knew he was still there behind me, even though I didn't turn around. I said quietly, "Thank you for seeing me home, Edward."

"Bella, please, let me apologize," he said.

I replied, "There's nothing to apologize for. It's late. I need to go inside."

His voice was thick with emotion, "Can we still…be friends, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward. Always." Then I opened the boarding house door, slipped inside, and shut it behind me.

**Author's Note: Oh dear...looks like our dear SheriffWard was expecting Bella to be a mind-reader over that Cullen dinner table. Tune in next time and leave a review if you liked or not! I love to hear from you! Reviews keep me going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

**To clear up any confusion from Chapter 3, Garrett and Kate Cooper live in Washoe Valley, Nevada, not Carson Valley, Nevada.**

_"Trust in the Lord with all thine heart; and lean not unto thine own understand. In all they ways acknowledge him, and he shall direct thy paths. Be not wise in thine own eyes: fear the Lord, and depart from evil." ~ Proverbs 3:5-7_

**EPOV**

I had remained outside the boarding house for awhile, debating about whether I should ask Bella's forgiveness again, or whether I should get a ladder and climb up to her room to be certain. I decided against either as she'd already said we could be friends and I'd likely scare her if I climbed up outside her window in the dark.

Back at home in my bed, I tossed and turned, sleep unwilling to come. I finally got out of bed, kneeled beside it and gave the entire situation over to God. If anyone could fix the mess I'd made of things, it would be the Creator of the universe.

Saturday dawned bright and beautiful. It was going to be a very nice day for Ben and Angela's wedding. I was filled with excitement again about seeing Bella, but then reminded myself we were just friends. I hoped things would not be strained between us in the light of a new day.

I arrived at the church in my Sunday suit and a light blue shirt. I caught sight of Bella, who was assisting Rachel with setting things up for the reception. She was in a deep green dress with lace at the neck and the cuffs. Her hair seemed a little softer today, with small ringlets framing her face. I was stunned anew at her beauty. She must've sensed me watching, because she looked up, caught my eye and blushed. I smiled at her and she returned it. I was hoping that meant something good. I knew now I'd never be any good at reading a woman's mind. I'd just have to ask them straight out what they were thinking.

The ceremony seemed to be over quickly or maybe it was because I was daydreaming through most of it. Ben and Angela looked very happy. We quickly moved outside for a potluck lunch reception.

Soon, Mayor Hale was making his way over to me. "Edward, my boy! How are you doing?" his voice boomed. His all-white suit and shoes looked almost ridiculous in this dusty desert setting. I kept my smile to myself.

"Doing well, Isaac. You?" I returned as I shook his outstretched hand.

"Oh, fit as a fiddle," he said as he sat down in the vacant chair next to me. "I wanted to let you know, I've hired two additional police officers for you since our town is growing by leaps and bounds. My nephews, James and Eric Smith, should be arriving on the stagecoach sometime today. They were already on the police force in Ithaca, New York, so you won't have to train them. I think it's high time you and your boys have a day or two off."

"That will be great!" I said, sounding enthusiastic.

He continued, "After a couple of days rest from the journey, they'll be staying at the boarding house so they can stay close to the action in town. My place isn't in the best location for them; it's too far out on the edge of town. They're bachelors, so you won't have to be concerned about working around their family schedules."

"Right. Of course," I replied, a little less enthusiastically. I thought to myself, _The boarding house? Where Bella was staying? I knew Eli and Rachel wouldn't allow any harm to come to her, but …_

"Well," Isaac said, interrupting my train of thought, "I'd best be getting back to my family." He slapped me on the back and was gone. I waved him off. I suddenly felt queasy.

I got up and walked over to the edge of the church property. Maybe a short walk would do me some good. I focused on the surrounding vistas. I barely noticed when someone joined me until I heard her voice.

"Edward, are you all right?" Bella's concerned voice cut through the myriad of thoughts in my mind.

I absently rubbed my stomach and said, "Yeah, I'm ok."

Bella's gentle hand on my arm was comforting. She continued, "You're rubbing your stomach. Are you certain? Do you want me to get your father?"

"No," I answered gently. "Just walk with me for a bit?" She agreed and we began walking around the perimeter of the church property. Wedding guests were still enjoying the potluck buffet. I decided total honesty was best, "Mayor Hale just told me he's hired two new police officers; nephews of his from New York."

Bella smiled up at me and replied, "That's good, right? Then you and the other officers will be able to have a day off once in awhile."

I stopped mid-stride and looked into Bella's eyes as I said, "They'll be staying at the boarding house. I don't know anything about them other than they're related to Mayor Hale. Please assure me you won't go anywhere with them until I've had time to check them out."

"I won't, Edward. I promise," Bella said. "Thank you for being concerned about me. I appreciate that." She gave me a meaningful smile and then our attention was diverted by the announcement of the wedding cake being cut. That would have to be sufficient for now. It would have to be another thing I'd leave in the Lord's hands.

**BPOV**

Eli and Rachel introduced me to James and Eric Smith one night at dinner. James was nearly as tall as Edward with light brown hair, blue eyes, and non-descript features. Eric was a bit shorter than his companion with black hair, brown eyes, and was built ganglier than James.

They seemed like nice and polite gentlemen. Almost from the beginning, Edward placed them working on the night and evening shifts.

After several weeks of teaching, it occurred to me obtaining a teaching certificate and using one in the real world were two different things. It prepares you on the theoretical level, but when you're facing a classroom full of students, you somehow wish you had a more practical application before diving in.

I began each school day at 9 a.m. with drills, oral quizzes, and recitation exercises for all age groups, beginning with the younger children first. If the particular age group was not included with that group, they could study in the book provided. The youngest children in school were eight years old and already knew how to read, so I was not privileged to teach anyone how to read this year. After those exercises were completed, we worked on penmanship, increasing reading skills, and arithmetic. I provided two recess periods per day – one in the morning and one combined with the noon meal time. School was dismissed promptly each day at 2 p.m. The children and I brought our lunches in pails or baskets and ate them outside during nice weather or inside when it was cooler.

I asked Pastor Webber one Sunday after services if he would consider allowing the school children to perform a Nativity play for the congregation at the Christmas Eve service. He thought that was an excellent idea. In addition to their schoolwork, the children were also rehearsing for the upcoming play. With only ten children attending school, I was able to provide a part for each one of them.

I should've known things were going too well in my classroom when one afternoon all the children were working on their reading. Suddenly, one Miss Rosalie Hale let out a shriek of horror. My first thought was, _Oh_ _dear Lord, Edward didn't repair all the holes and there's another mouse loose in here!_

But then the shriek was quickly followed by a cry of, "Emmett Dale McCarty! I will never forgive you!" Rosalie had now dissolved into sobs and had her face buried in her arms folded on her desk in front of her. I quickly rose from my desk at the front of the classroom to see what the matter was.

As soon as I was even with her, I could see the damage. Emmett, it appeared, had stuck a lock of Rosalie's beautiful long blonde hair into the inkwell on his desk. It was an easy reach for him. He sat directly behind her. This lock of hair was now raven black and permanently so, I might add. _Oh dear!_

This class had been so well-disciplined up to this point. And now I was going to have to take some disciplinary measures. My heart sunk. My mind quickly ran over the disciplinary tactics they proposed during my certification process. I decided to offer Emmett the least of two evils.

"Emmett, did you do this to Rosalie's hair?" I asked.

"I did, Miss Swan," he admitted solemnly, his eyes downcast.

I asked him to come with me into the small entryway of the school. I knelt down next to him and said, "Emmett, I don't want to do it, but I need to enforce some discipline for your actions."

He looked fearful, but said, "I understand."

"So," I continued, "you can either stay after school to copy the first three pages of the dictionary or you can get the strap across your hand twice."

Emmett replied, "Miss Swan, I can't stay after school. My mother needs me at home. I'll take the strap."

I think if my eyebrows could've shot up into my hairline and stayed there, they would've due to my shock at his statement. "You will?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, with finality.

I escorted him back into the classroom and had him stand at the front, near my desk. I rummaged around in my bottom desk drawer, trying to find the blasted small strap. It was at the very bottom of the drawer. After finding it, I asked Emmett to hold out his right hand, which he did. I could not even glimpse to see if the rest of the class was looking, but I'm certain they were.

I gave his hand two quick smacks with the strap. I could tell it smarted; just by the way his eyes winced. But he gave no other outward indication of pain. Then I asked him to go take his seat.

Once Emmett was in his seat and my desk was back in order, I told the class school was dismissed for the day, even though it was early. I needed to take Rosalie home and explain things to her parents. I wanted to sit and have a good cry, but there was no time for that.

When I took Rosalie to her house, her mother was justifiably horrified. In assessing the damage again, it appeared only about an inch of Rosalie's long hair would need to be cut off. I did not consider it a total loss, but the way Mrs. Hale was going on, you would think she was going to have to shave Rosalie's head bald. Mrs. Hale wanted to speak with Emmett and I told her it I had already taken care of the necessary discipline.

On the way back home, Emmett joined me on the road.

"What are you doing here, Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh Miss Swan," Emmett fairly cried.

"What is it?" I wondered, concerned.

Emmett's little voice broke, "I like Rosie so much and she _never_ notices me. And now she'll _never_ forgive me." He began wailing and I knelt down and pulled him close to me.

"Oh sweetie," I said, "just wait until this blows over. I think Rosalie likes you just fine. How many other girls at school know your middle name?"

His sniffles calmed and he said, "I don't think any of them." He brightened a bit, gave me his big dimpled smile, and continued, "I didn't even think she did."

"Well, see? Things are looking up already!" I said. "I'm sorry I had to punish you, Emmett."

"It's ok," he said as he tucked his hand into mine as we walked down the street toward his house. "It only stung for a second. I deserved it. It was a bad thing to do. I won't ever do anything like that again."

We said goodbye at the roadway to his house and he seemed happier to think Rosalie might actually notice him. Thankfully, a lesson was learned as well.

As I continued down the street to the boarding house, it appeared there was a scuffle going on in the middle of the street. A small crowd had gathered. Two men were struggling against each other. I wasn't all that concerned, thinking I would avoid them until one man's cowboy hat was knocked from his head. The bronze hair was unmistakable. Edward was in trouble!

I fairly ran down the street until I was closer. I knew there was nothing I could do except pray, which I did – fervently. From this angle, I could see Edward's trousers were ripped at the knee. Was he bleeding? I hoped not!

Edward had wrestled the other man to the ground. Finally, Eric Smith came up behind the other man and put him in handcuffs. Then he led him toward the jail. Edward was still seated on the ground, heaving great breaths at his physical exertion.

I wanted to go to him, but something stopped me. I was focused on the rip in the knee of his trousers. It revealed his knee and part of his lower leg. I had never seen a man's lower extremities in other than a textbook. If I thought Edward attractive before, he even had attractive knees – or at least the one that was visible at the moment. I could feel my blush beginning at the bottom of my neck.

Edward looked up just then. "Bella? How long have you been there? What's wrong? I must look like a real prize at the moment."

_Oh, Edward, if you only knew! Bella, get yourself in hand. _I mentally chided myself.

He got up from the ground, picked up his hat and placed it back on his head. Thankfully, his knee that was certainly shaped by the fingers of God was not quite as visible at the moment. "I…um…was just making sure you weren't injured," I eloquently stated.

"I'm fine. Want me to walk you home?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes!" I stated enthusiastically.

When we got to the boarding house, Edward sat beside me on the porch steps. "How was your day?" he asked. Hot tears started flowing from my eyes before any words would come. "Come here," he said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and just let me cry. Once it seemed my tears were spent, he asked gently, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The whole story came spilling out then – about Rosalie and Emmett and how bad I felt about having to impose discipline in my classroom.

"Bella," Edward said, "that's your job. The children know you're there to enforce the rules. They know there are consequences when they break the rules. I don't believe they think you take any amount of pleasure in inflicting pain on them. How do you think I feel every day? I have to carry a gun that could easily kill or inflict great bodily injury on someone."

I replied, "When you put it in that context, my infraction doesn't sound half bad."

"It's not. I'm sure your students will love you tomorrow just as much as they loved you today," he said. "Some probably even more so – like your really incorrigible students."

Then Edward stood up and said, "I'd best be getting back to the jail and process the paperwork on our last inmate. I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day, beautiful Bella."

Then he kissed my forehead, squeezed my hand and was walking down the street before I could process what just happened.

**Author's Notes:**

**Lest you think Bella was being extremely harsh on Emmett, I discovered this excerpt on a website: http:/www(dot)pioneersholesschool(dot)org/pages/discipline(dot)html**

**"Punishment took numerous forms. Corporal punishment was not unheard of nor were other extreme penalties such as detention, suspension and even expulsion. Lesser punishments, more common at that time than now, included such things as a rap on the hands or knuckles with a steel edged ruler; standing in a corner with face to the wall; wearing a dunce cap, facing the room, and sitting upon a high stool beside the teacher's desk; standing for long periods with arms held straight out in front; standing with an arm outstretched, palm up, while holding a heavy book on that hand for a long period; or being banished to the girls' cloakroom (if the culprit were a boy)."**

_**As always, I appreciate your readership and reviews. Thank you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

**Thanks to Adaywithjake, GrrlInterrupted, Jilleynwv, and MusingBella for the horse names! A huge thank you to Donnersun for instructing me in horse etiquette and letting me know horses don't come equipped with engines or keys. I appreciate you all so very much!**

_"And now abideth faith, hope, charity, these three; but the greatest of these is charity." ~ 1 Corinthians 13:13_

**BPOV**

I was continuing to write to and receive letters from my parents and Gran. I stuck to mostly news for my parents. I told them about Edward, of course, just like I told them about the other townspeople who were important to me. But with Gran, I was totally open and honest. She knew exactly how things were between Edward and me, about his botched proposal, how I'd hoped there would be another one – but more romantic – after we got to know each other better. I was beginning to think Gran had a secret crush on him!

I'd confided to Gran every once in awhile he left me gifts on my teacher's desk before I arrived in the morning – a shiny polished red apple, an orange, a leaf in all its beautiful yellow Autumn glory, a verse of poetry, a small sack of penny candy – and always left a note signed "from your most incorrigible student."

Some mornings were getting much cooler now that winter was arriving. I knew I'd need to leave the boarding house earlier so I could build a fire to warm up the school for the students. When I arrived one morning, smoke was already coming out the chimney. _What in the world,_ I wondered?

I found Edward inside, already stoking the blazing fire in the stove. "Edward," I said as I shed my coat, "I didn't know you'd be here!"

He turned from the stove to look at me. "Good morning, Bella! I wanted to get the school warm for you…and the students, of course. The wood wasn't catching on fire as quickly as it should. I should've been gone by now." He looked a bit uncertain about me catching him in the act of doing something thoughtful.

"I appreciate it, Edward; I truly do. I appreciate everything you do for me – more than you will ever know."

He moved to walk by me and I reached out to touch his forearm in appreciation. In the next moment, he'd swept me up into his arms. My heart was beating a mile a moment. I was enjoying this embrace so much, but I knew students would be arriving soon.

"Edward," I started.

"I know, Bella," he said, "I know. But I just need to hold you for a moment. I'm going crazy. I know you agreed to teach the entire school term, but I didn't realize it would seem like forever."

"Do we need to spend more time together?" I asked.

He pulled back and said, "Yes! In fact, I want to teach you how to ride a horse. My mom has a horse she doesn't ride as often as she'd like and that horse would be perfect for you. Please say yes!"

His enthusiasm was infectious and I agreed.

Later, when Rachel and I were at the general store to buy trousers and cowboy boots for me, my enthusiasm waned. Edward had stated he wanted me to learn to ride a horse the regular way – not side-saddle. I would wear the trousers under my dress without all the petticoats.

Alice was happy to see me when I came by the Cullen home after school one afternoon. "Hi Miss Bella! Edward said you're here to meet the horses and learn to ride!" She was always very careful to call me "Miss Swan" at school, but when it was just us, she'd call me "Miss Bella."

Alice opened the corral gate and beckoned me inside with her. A light brown horse came trotting over to us. Alice gave it an affectionate pat on its muzzle and said, "Miss Bella, meet Butterscotch, our mare." I apparently looked a bit hesitant and she continued, "It's all right. She won't hurt you. I ride her a lot."

I reached out to touch Butterscotch on her mane and she turned her head to look at me. She apparently was satisfied with my touch as she let me continue to pet her and didn't shy away. She was very beautiful and looked very well cared for.

"Bella!" Edward called out as he came walking up. "I see you're getting acquainted with Butterscotch, our quarter horse. Are you ready for your lesson?" He joined Alice and me in the corral and immediately lifted my skirt a bit.

"Edward! What are you doing? That's improper!" I sputtered out, blushing beet red, and smoothed my skirt down.

He wiggled his eyebrows inappropriately and said, "Bella, you told me you'd be wearing trousers and cowboy boots, and I see that you are. You are completely covered. I needed to make sure you were ready for our lesson." He was smiling by the end of his explanation.

"You are incorrigible," I said under my breath.

"Indeed," he replied, laughing. Then he whistled and another horse came running out from their barn. If I thought Butterscotch seemed like a large horse beside me, Edward's horse was huge. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Bear, my Belgian." He was grey with a whitish grey tail and mane – an absolutely beautiful horse. I tentatively reached out to stroke his muzzle and he responded by turning my direction and leaning into my touch. Like owner, like horse, I imagine.

The Cullen's other horses, Biscuit and Bandit, came out to join the other two in the corral. Edward saddled up Butterscotch and Bear in record time and then I knew it was time for my lesson – how to get on the horse. When I watched men do this very thing, it looked effortless. I imagined that would not be the case with me.

Edward came up beside me near Butterscotch and said, "Bella, breathe. It will be ok. They're just horses. First, we'll work on getting on."

Edward instructed me on how my left foot needed to go into the stirrup as I held onto the horn with both hands and swung my body up onto the saddle. This took a couple of tries as at first I thought someone could see up my skirt, but then I realized I had trousers on. He was very patient with me, not laughing at any of my misguided attempts. He wanted me to feel comfortable with what I was doing; and thank goodness, so did Butterscotch.

When I finally made it so I was seated on top of the horse, I was excited I actually did it by myself. Edward was thrilled as well. He got on Bear and then demonstrated how to make the horse go forward – by either saying "walk on" and squeezing or kicking gently with his legs and making a kissing noise. I did the same with Butterscotch and she moved forward immediately. I was smiling ecstatically. We walked around the corral for a bit.

Then Edward demonstrated how to get Bear to stop. He pulled on the reins gently and leaned back in the saddle a bit. I did the same and Butterscotch responded. He explained I could also say a gentle "Whoa" if needed.

After that, Edward showed me how to get off Butterscotch. I think getting down required a bit more coordination than getting up, but I seemed to manage.

Edward had me attempt all my lessons several more times by myself before he was satisfied I could do it on my own. I felt confident I knew the basics of riding a horse – as long as Edward was there with me.

Then Alice climbed up on Butterscotch and Edward held out his hand for me to join him on Bear. There was no way I could reach the stirrup on Bear's saddle, so I had to rely completely on Edward's strength in his arms. There wasn't a lot of room in the saddle, but I seemed to fit perfectly right in front of him. From this distance, I could see Bear's height was a lot further off the ground than Butterscotch's.

"We'll take you home now," Edward's voice was low in my ear and I had no choice but to lean back against his broad chest.

The ride to the boarding house was incredibly short. He got off Bear and then reached up to place his hands gently around my waist to help me down.

Once I was properly on the ground, Edward asked, "On Saturday, would you like to go for a horseback ride to see Washoe Valley? We'll take along Ben and Angela Cheney so we'll be properly chaperoned."

I blushed and responded, "Yes. That would be lovely. What time shall I expect you?"

"Around nine thirty, ma'am," he said and tipped his hat. Then he put his foot back in the stirrup of Bear's saddle, swung his body surely over Bear's frame and settled onto the horse's back. He gave me a wink, then turned his horse and was headed back down the street with Alice and Butterscotch in tow.

My heart was pounding in my chest like thundering horse hooves. _Bella, get a hold of yourself! _I truly was becoming hopeless when it came to Edward.

When I came up the boarding house steps and was just about to enter the front door, James Smith was sitting in one of the rocking chairs on the porch. I hadn't seen him in the gathering dusk. "Good evening, Miss Swan," he said.

"Oh, Mr. Smith, I didn't see you there. Good evening to you," I replied.

"Are you having a pleasant evening?" he asked.

"Yes, it's quite nice. I was just coming in for dinner," I explained.

He said, "So I see. Is Sheriff Cullen your beau, Miss Swan?"

I didn't like where this conversation was leading. "As I'm sure you're aware, Mr. Smith, the school teacher in this town is to remain unmarried during her tenure."

"Are you seeing him?" he questioned, angrily.

"I don't see that is any of your concern, Mr. Smith," I concluded, and opened the screen door, letting it bang shut behind me and closing the heavy front door as soon as I was inside. _Infuriating man!_

Saturday dawned bright and beautiful and I was able to have a leisurely breakfast with Rachel and Eli before going back up to my room to finish dressing for the day. That meant I'd be exchanging my petticoats for trousers underneath my khaki colored skirt and leather button-up boots for cowboy boots. The plain white buttoned blouse would remain. I took a tweed jacket with me as it was chilly this morning.

Once I was back downstairs, Rachel provided me with a basket filled with lunch ingredients for all of us to share along with apples for the horses. Edward arrived then with the horses and I met him outside. I gingerly fed the apples to the horses and gave them an affectionate pat on the nose.

Edward watched me and said, "So, the horses get a treat and affection and I get nothing?" I looked at him then and he had his bottom lip stuck out a bit and I could swear he was pouting.

I ran my hand along his jaw, noticing he hadn't shaved this morning, and said, "I'm sorry I'm all out of apples. This will have to do."

He grabbed my hand gently as I was placing it back by my side and kissed the back of it. "That will do just fine, Bella," he said quietly, smiling. A bit louder, he continued, "Let's go pick up Angela and Ben and be on our way."

The ride was nice as we took our time going west out of town. It was fun spending time with Ben and Angela. They had set up house in a small home in town and loved married life. They seemed to have an ongoing playful disagreement about Angela continuing to work, but it sounded as though she would continue to do so until she was in the family way.

We rode until Edward decided we should stop. Apparently everyone else knew where we were going except for me. He swung his foot out of one stirrup and swiftly dismounted Bear to the ground. There was no way I'd be that graceful. Edward walked over to Butterscotch and carefully removed one of my boots from the stirrup and then walked around to the other side of the gentle horse and removed my other boot from the other stirrup. Then he grasped me around the waist and carefully set me on the ground.

Then I attempted to walk. Was I going to remain bow-legged for the remainder of my life? My dress didn't seem to flare out in a strange way on the sides when I walked, but it was definitely an interesting feeling. Now Edward was beckoning me onward. He wanted me to walk over to the side of a cliff? Was he crazy?

I joined Edward, Angela and Ben near the tree line. Edward held my hand with one hand and pointed with his other to a vista in the distance that was beautifully green and lush. "See that area down there?" I nodded wordlessly, not believing that something so beautiful could be part of this desert landscape. "That's Washoe Valley – where our ranch is located. Of course, you can't see it from here, but it's there."

He could've said so many things, like, "The ranch I'm buying is down there," or "That's my ranch down there," but he didn't. He could've taken total ownership of it, but he was still leaving that door open for me. He knew the obligation I had to the town and just how long it would last.

If I'd never come to Virginia City, I never would've met Edward. I never would've felt for anyone like I did for him. I did love my students and my job. We would get to know each other better through this wait. It was worth the wait – for both Edward and me.

We enjoyed our picnic lunch with the Cheney's. They were wonderful chaperones – around our age but not totally intrusive. It was perfect. They were a great younger couple to get to know.

At school, the roles for the Nativity play had been cast. Emmett and Rosalie were our Joseph and Mary. Alice would be our angel announcing the birth of baby Jesus. Jasper would be the head shepherd. The rest of the children filled in as other human parts. No one would be cast as sheep or camels. Jessica Stanley, one of Rachel's helpers, would be assisting with sewing costumes for the group. She'd been seeing Mike Newton on the side, but told me she wouldn't let that interfere with the costume making.

**Author's Notes:**

**Let me clarify a few things:**

**Edward would love to propose to Bella again – the sooner, the better. However, back in the "wild West" in the 1800's, couples didn't have year-long engagements like we have today. Couples agreed to marry and were actually married within a couple of days or a week. He knows she has to remain unmarried throughout the school term.**

**The actual population of Virginia City, Nevada, in 1870 was 7,048 people. I didn't choose to write that large of a town as I thought a smaller town was a bit more romantic. Since the population in the year 1860 was only 2,345, I can contribute that to the silver mining boomtown it was. My inspiration in writing a smaller, close-knit community was the television program, "Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman." If you've never seen this program, you should put it on your Netflix account or obtain it from your library. The unresolved sexual tension between Dr. Mike and Sully (as portrayed by Jane Seymour and Joe Lando) is off the charts.**

**Thank you for reading! I appreciate every single reader and love your reviews. I like hearing what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

**Many thanks to Adaywithjake for the fantastic Christmas ideas while she's suffering from summer heat! I appreciate you, sweetie!**

_"And the angel said unto them, Fear not; for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord." ~ Luke 2:10-11_

**BPOV**

The holiday season was quickly approaching. I had sent some money to Gran along with a newsy letter about the school children…and Edward. I asked Gran to purchase small wood trains for the boys in my class and dolls for the girls and ship them immediately so they'd arrive in time for Christmas.

The children were ready for their Nativity play. In the true spirit of the season, Rosalie had forgiven Emmett and they were friends again. You could barely tell her hair had ever been cut.

When the crate arrived from Chicago, Rachel and I were excited to delve into its contents. The wood trains were amazingly accurate in their detail, featuring an engine, a coal car, and a caboose for each one. The dolls had the most amazingly beautiful bisque faces I'd seen. She also included a box of handkerchiefs from a rather expensive shop in Chicago. These were for Edward, as I read in Gran's accompanying letter, and she suggested I embroider his initials on each one. Gran truly was a lifesaver. She had returned all the money I sent for the gifts; telling me I should save it for my future. I wanted to hug her and wish she had come along with the crate.

Rachel and I quickly stitched up some muslin bags to place the children's gifts in as Jessica worked on last-minute alterations to the children's Nativity play costumes. Once the bags were completed, I embroidered Edward's initials onto each of the five handkerchiefs in masculine colors. I couldn't resist one in green, though. It reminded me so much of his eyes. Then I rolled them back up so they fit perfectly in the box once again.

On the last day of school prior to the Christmas break, I brought in the gifts for the children. They were thrilled. That day was more of a celebration than a day of learning. We practiced the play once more, I read them a story from a children's book, and we spent some time playing games indoors as it was rather cold outside.

Finally, it was Christmas Eve. A light snowfall had dusted the area. I didn't really know how winter worked here in the high desert. Edward explained every once in awhile; northern Nevada was inundated with snow but usually there was just a light dusting.

Esme had spoken to Rachel. I would be spending the night of Christmas Eve at the Cullen's so I could spend Christmas with them. I was excited and nervous. I would be sleeping with Alice in her loft bed. Esme had been over earlier in the day to pick up some of Rachel's delicious yeast rolls and anything I'd need for the next day.

Pastor Webber's Christmas Eve service was joyous and candlelit, helping us to truly reflect on the reason for the season. I was able to relax and enjoy the atmosphere he'd created until it was my turn to stand up and direct the children in their play.

There wasn't a cause for me to worry. Emmett looked appropriately concerned over Rosalie as his Joseph to her Mary as they struggled up the aisle to the manger, baby doll in tow. Alice was brilliant as the angel announcing the glorious birth of Jesus to the shepherds. Jasper looked her right in the eye with a sparkle. Did I see something there or was I imagining things? When the children were finished, the entire congregation erupted into applause, not just the parents of the children involved. They had done so wonderful! I gave them all hugs and smiles as they came to the back of the sanctuary to remove their costumes.

Then it was time to go to the Cullen's.

Alice began by holding my hand, but she was still excited by the play she'd just been a part of. She kept flitting between Edward and me and her parents, chattering excitedly. Edward held tightly to my hand even if it was through gloves. He was so handsome in his black hat and his black duster jacket; I could barely keep my eyes off him. I was glad he was guiding me down the street.

Once at the Cullen home and seated in the sitting room with a cup of tea as Esme and Alice prepared a quick dinner and Carlisle and Edward took care of the outdoor chores, I looked around at how they decorated for the holiday season. Their Christmas tree tucked into a corner of the sitting room was decorated with strands of cranberries and popcorn. There were gingerbread cookies in the shapes of hearts, stars, angels, and bells scattered throughout the tree – all hanging by pieces of red embroidery floss or ribbon. There were also a few salt dough ornaments that appeared to have been made by Alice, representing their horses.

Evergreen boughs dotted with pinecones were draped across their fireplace mantle in the sitting room. Evergreen garland boughs were also hung over each open doorway. I also spied a sprig of mistletoe hanging above the entryway from the sitting room to the dining room. The entire scene was very homey and made me want to stay for a very long time, even just seated right where I was.

Edward came in from outside, hung up his coat, and asked, "Do you like what you see, Bella?"

"I do," I replied. "It's beautiful. Your mother did a lovely job."

"I was just thinking the same," he said. I flushed as I caught his double meaning.

Soon, we were called to the table to eat dinner with the rest of the family. I noticed Jasper made his way into a lot of Alice's conversation. There definitely must be something there. Sitting at this table didn't make me wish to be with my own family – they were too stiff and formal – it made me wish to be a closer part of this family. With all the conversation, laughter and teasing going on around this dinner table, the only one from my family who would be comfortable here would be Gran.

After dinner and cleaning up, we played some checkers. Alice was a worthy opponent. I thought I would go easy on her and let her win a couple of games. That wasn't necessary at all; she was very smart and won games all on her own. Edward was more difficult. I think most often we took turns gazing at each other concentrating on our next move.

Carlisle looked at the clock on the mantel and proclaimed it was time for bed. Alice headed up to her loft first after receiving kisses and hugs from her parents, Edward and me. The rest of us spoke in low tones for approximately a half an hour until Esme went up to check to make sure Alice was asleep.

Then they brought out the family's Christmas gifts and placed them under the tree. Carlisle and Esme had assured me I didn't need to get them anything, but I slipped my gifts for them, Edward and Alice under the tree as well.

Carlisle and Esme told Edward and me "good night" soon afterward, hugging us and then heading off to their bedroom. Edward and I were alone.

One kerosene lamp was still burning in the sitting room where Edward and I were standing. He gently took me by the hand and stood with me under the mistletoe. I know I was blushing from the heat I felt on my cheeks.

"Bella," Edward said softly as he held both my hands in his, "I want to kiss you under the mistletoe. But I think if I start kissing you, I will never want to stop. I want our first real kiss to be on our wedding day so that I don't ever have to stop kissing you."

I looked up at him and opened my mouth to say something, but he continued, looking at me earnestly, "Please say you want to kiss me just as badly."

"Yes, Edward." He pulled me into a tight hug. Then he released me a bit and kissed my forehead before moving down to kiss just the corner of my mouth. Then his mouth moved down my neck to my shoulder through my dress. His path of kisses had turned into a burning hot trail of desire.

He seemed to come to his senses. "Bella, I didn't mean to disrespect you. You are so tempting to me; it feels like you almost set my body on fire."

I let out a shaky breath. "I don't feel disrespected, Edward. I think, though, we should be careful about being alone together any longer."

"I know you're right," he replied with a sigh, his forehead up against mine. "Good night, sweet Bella. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I said and then turned and went up to the loft to sleep with Alice. It was a long time before I could get to sleep that night. My mind kept replaying Edward's soft but urgent kisses and the fact he was in the same house, sleeping close by.

The next morning, Alice was very excited to get to all her gifts, but Esme reminded her there were chores to be done before then. Carlisle, Edward and Alice headed out the door to tend to the horses and any other chores that needed done while I helped Esme get breakfast on the table. She had made some special cinnamon rolls, scrambled eggs and bacon, along with hot tea and milk for Alice.

When Edward returned from his chores, he gave me a winning smile along with a wink and sat beside me at the dining room table. He squeezed my hand during the family prayer. Occasionally he would allow his hand to reach down between us and he'd thread his fingers through mine for a brief moment, then he'd continue eating.

After breakfast and clean-up, we gathered in the sitting room again. Carlisle read the account of the birth of Jesus to us from the Bible before we opened gifts.

Carlisle and Esme both exclaimed I did not need to get them a gift, but were truly appreciative of the personalized brass door knocker for their front door I gave them. I gave Alice some ribbons for her hair. I told her she could always share with her dolls if she already had them. Edward was very appreciative of his handkerchiefs. He, of course, used handkerchiefs every day, but he'd never had personalized ones.

Edward gave me a pair of combs with sparkling blue stones to hold my hair back on the sides. Alice explained, "Because Edward wants you to wear your hair down. He likes it better that way. And I helped pick these out!" Goodness – out of the mouths of babes!

The rest of the day was spent eating too much good food. Esme was an excellent cook making all the traditional favorites of turkey, stuffing, candied yams, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans, all accompanied by Rachel's yeast rolls. There were apple and pumpkin pies for dessert, along with sugar and gingerbread cookies. I felt like taking a nap halfway through the day, but managed to stay awake with Alice's constant activity.

By the time Edward escorted me home later that evening, I was totally at peace. I'd shared the celebration of our Savior's birth with a wonderful family and I felt truly loved and desired by Edward.

**EPOV**

Pastor Webber liked to have a church fundraiser during January. This year, his idea was to have women of the church make up lunch baskets or boxes and then men could bid on them.

I got confirmation from Bella one day that she was going to have a basket in the social. It seemed from the gossip I got wind of at the general store, the women were going to mark their baskets or boxes in some way so their men would know how to tell them apart. Bella assured me she would do the same, but she wouldn't tell me how exactly she would do that.

As for the food she'd put in her basket, I didn't care if everything was made by Rachel. I just wanted to spend extra time with Bella. The men who were successful at bidding on the basket or box of their choice were able to spend uninterrupted time with the woman who made that very thing – all under the watchful eyes of the pastor, of course.

The Sunday of the box lunch social arrived. Bella was wearing that beautiful deep green dress again with the lace at the neck and the cuffs. After the service, the women had arranged and rearranged all the boxes and baskets on the long table set up at the back of the sanctuary for this event, so unless a man had a prior conversation with his wife, there was no way to tell whose was whose.

The bidding began and it appeared most men had joined in those previous conversations I'd imagined with their wives, being able to pick theirs out easily. Most lunches were going for the asking price of five to six dollars apiece; some a bit more when it was obvious the lunch contained enough for an entire family.

Most families had situated themselves around the pews or floor to begin eating their lunches. Finally, only one basket remained. I looked over at Bella; she seemed frozen in place but was chewing on her bottom lip. I looked at the basket. There was a small quilted heart looped to a thin deep green ribbon hanging from one of the handles. This had to be confirmation this basket was hers. I wanted to talk to her, but I knew I had to bid.

The pastor started the bidding at three dollars. I confirmed that bid immediately.

"Five dollars," said a voice behind me. I turned around_. James Smith. What was he doing here? He was a spotty church attendee at best. Now he's here, bidding on Bella's lunch?_

"Five fifty," I countered.

James looked me right in the eye and said, "Eight dollars."

_Certainly he was kidding!_ "Ten dollars," I said. I was waiting for him to back down and tell me he was bluffing.

By now, we'd caught the attention of some of the congregation and they were looking on with wide-eyed fascination. I knew many of them had seen Bella and me around town, courting. It wasn't a secret. We weren't sitting in the same pew at church yet, but we weren't married either. My family sat in the pew behind Eli and Rachel Cope and Bella sat with them.

James looked over at Bella, who looked promptly horrified. He then said, "Twelve."

There was no way I could let him win this lunch with Bella, no matter what it cost me. I looked at Pastor Webber for guidance. "Fifteen," I ground out. That was a lot of money for one lunch in this day and age.

"Sold!" Pastor Webber crowed. James stormed out of the church, letting the door slam on his way out. I paid the pastor, and then made my way to Bella and her lunch basket.

We sat down on one of the pews near the front of the church and Bella spread out the offerings on a small blanket. "Thank you, Edward," she said as she briefly touched my hand in passing.

"I couldn't let him win; I hope you know that," I replied. "Besides, I was hoping most of your free time was mine."

She blushed and said, "Of course."

We joked and teased each other while we ate, just like any normal time we were together. She told me that even though she may not have made most of the items in this lunch, she did put them together. She did inform me, though; she made the apple pie all by herself.

It was an excellent and filling meal – I was almost groaning by the time we made it to dessert. I did want to show Bella I was appreciative of the pie she made. She carefully cut two slices and placed them on our empty lunch plates. I picked up my fork, sliced into my piece and indelicately shoved the bite into my mouth.

Right away, I knew something was wrong. This was not how apple pie should taste. It tasted like apples and too much…salt. Once the salt hit my taste buds, there was no getting away from it. I'd never been the ocean, but it tasted like I'd swallowed a gallon of salt water. I tried to manfully chew this bite and swallow it without grimacing. I needed to get outside to the water pump and rinse this taste from my mouth.

"Edward, does the pie taste all right?" Bella asked.

I just couldn't break her heart. "Yes, it's fine," I managed to choke out. "I'll be right back." With that, I was out of the pew and out the back door of the church in a moment. I could not get to the pump quickly enough.

After running what seemed like gallons of pure water down my throat, I returned to the church and the pew I was sharing with Bella. She had packed up the remains of our lunch and placed them back in the basket. I looked at her. She looked ready to cry at any moment.

"Do you want to go?" I asked. She nodded and got up to follow me out of the building. Some of the other congregants were still in the sanctuary and some had already left.

We were walking toward the boarding house when I chanced a look at Bella. A few tears were making tracks down her beautiful face. _What had I done?_ "Bella, what is it?" I asked, clearly concerned.

"You could've told me about the pie, Edward. I took a bite of my slice while you were gone. It was absolutely horrible. Couldn't you just be honest with me?" she said.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I should've been honest. I wanted you to know I appreciated the fact you made me something. Am I ever going to do anything right when it comes to women?"

"You do a lot of things right. In fact, you're very sweet. But don't tell an outright falsehood to a girl if her baking is disastrous."

I promised I would never do that again in the future as I took her hand as we continued walking. Bella mentioned something about Rachel not labeling larger canisters in her kitchen which were used frequently. She felt that's where she went wrong in her pie-making.

I told her, "You're still the sweetest girl in Virginia City."

"Now see, Mr. Cullen, this is where you end up being totally wonderful," Bella said with a smile.

We were coming up to the boarding house now. James Smith was getting up from a rocking chair on the porch, getting ready to go inside, almost like he was waiting for us.

He sneered in our direction, "So, Miss Swan, still seeing the sheriff, I see."

"Yes," Bella replied.

"Well, let me know when you get tired of him and want a real man," he said.

"James," I interjected, "might I remind you, I'm standing right here and will not be spoken about in that manner. I am twice the man you are and your supervisor."

"For now," he said and then stalked off the porch and down toward the main street in town.

I said to Bella, "I will stay with you until Eli and Rachel get back. I still don't trust James. I've received information back on Eric and he checks out fine. I've heard nothing back on James."

I stayed with Bella in the sitting room of the boarding house until Eli and Rachel made it back from the church. I didn't want Bella alone with James. There were a couple of other guests in attendance who were not church-goers so we were not alone.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I appreciate your thoughtful reviews so much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

_He shall cover thee with his feathers, and under his wings shalt thou trust: his truth shall be thy shield and buckler. ~ Psalm 91:4_

**EPOV**

Spring was finally budding in northern Nevada. Along with the warmer temperatures, more people were moving into town including new business people such as another doctor. My dad was thrilled to have someone to consult on cases with. It was getting closer to the time I could ask Bella to marry me again! I barely wanted to wait an hour between asking her and going to Pastor Webber to perform the ceremony.

Bella had been busy churning out occasional treats for me in Rachel's newly-labeled kitchen. She really was an excellent cook and baker, once Rachel had taken her under her wing.

With the arrival of spring, it was time for me to go purchase the house in Washoe Valley. I didn't want to be away from Bella for more than a day, but I was not sure how long this house-buying process would take. My dad decided he would travel along with me to see how Kate was progressing with her pregnancy.

I had to see Bella before I left that morning. I couldn't go without holding her to me so I could feel her in my arms. We were able to meet for a short time in the sitting room at the boarding house before she left for the school day.

"I'll miss you," I told her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I will miss you as well, Edward," she responded and placed her hand on my arm. That wasn't enough for me. I took her in my arms and crushed her to me for a moment and then let her go. I gently took a ringlet of soft hair near her face and wrapped it around my finger.

"I have to go," I sighed.

"I know," she said. "Be safe."

"I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you, Bella," I replied.

"I love you, too."

I had to go now. I had many things to do to get our future set in motion. She still had the rest of her contract to complete. I needed to get this house and ranch purchased and then work on disentangling myself from the police force of Virginia City. With Mayor Hale's blessing, I was hoping to appoint Mike as the next sheriff. He was my only deputy and was doing a good job.

I wanted to encourage Bear into a full gallop as soon as Dad and I hit the outskirts of town, but I knew I couldn't do that to my horse. Washoe Valley was a distance away and probably a good two to three hour ride.

When we finally arrived at the Cooper's, Garrett and Kate were happy to see us. There was definitely nothing hiding the fact Kate was with child now. She looked practically ready to burst at any moment. We settled our horses in the barn and went to join the couple for lunch before going to look at the adjoining property.

Once we reached the property, Jacob and Leah Black came out to greet us, along with their five children – whose names I never did catch. They were all rough and tumble, playing on a tree swing, or attempting to frighten the cattle.

All the buildings were in good condition, most likely needing a little fixing up due to these rambunctious children, but those were easy things for Garrett and me. I mainly concentrated on the big house and the barn, but then my dad drew my attention to a little cottage also on the property.

I said to Jacob, "Does this little place come with the deal?"

"Definitely," he said. "We never really had time to do much with it. I mostly used it for extra horse supplies I couldn't fit in the barn." He opened the door and showed me inside. There was a sleeping room off to one side along with a snug hearth in the main part of the house and a kitchen.

An idea began to form in my mind. I wondered if Bella would want her Gran to come live with us. She always talked of her so fondly. I always passed along my greetings for her with every letter she sent. Bella teased me into thinking her Gran had some kind of crush on me. I didn't know if her Gran was someone who was up for an adventure of living in the West when she had the comforts of Chicago at her disposal, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Once our business was concluded, Jacob and I signed the necessary paperwork, shook hands, money went from my pocket to his – along with a large portion from my dad that I hadn't known about previously – and it was done. I was now the owner of this ranch. The Black family and their brood would be moving within the week, leaving their cattle behind. Garrett and Kate would take care of them as well as their own until Bella and I moved here.

"Dad," I said as I caught up to him on the way back to the Cooper's, "you didn't need to give me any money."

"Edward," he replied, "There was always going to be an inheritance for you. But Irina didn't need to know about it." He clapped me on the back and grinned.

I returned his grin. My dad really was a sly dog. He'd known about Irina all along and exactly what she was after. I sent a quick thankful prayer heavenward once again for Bella. She'd come from wealth, but it wasn't that important to her. I wanted to pick her up and spin her around in jubilation right now. I could almost hear her breathless giggle in my ears.

On a ranch, chores are a constant presence. I went to help Garrett so I could reacquaint myself with ranch life. Kate was going to lie down for a quick nap. I couldn't blame her with the burden of life she was carrying. Any woman would surely be tired.

I had stripped down to my undershirt so my outer shirt wouldn't be soaked with sweat as I was carrying heavy hay bales throughout the barn. I was spreading out the hay so the animals would have some fresh when they returned to their stalls later.

Eventually, Kate's voice interrupted my musings about Bella as she said, "Edward, you'll make Bella a fine husband."

I looked toward where she was standing at the barn door and grinned. I said, "Do you think so?"

"I know so," she replied.

"Well, if she'll have me. I botched up my last proposal pretty bad. It wasn't very romantic."

She laughed and said, "I'm sure it wasn't. Knowing you, you probably just blurted it all out and it was all about you."

I grimaced and said, "Yeah, that was pretty much it."

"Well, next time, let it be about her and what she loves," Kate said as she stood there, rubbing her lower back.

"Hey," I said with concern, "are you all right?"

"Yes. My back is just hurting a bit. I was just coming to call you in for dinner." Then she left the barn.

I finished my task and then washed up in the outdoor sink provided for that purpose. It's a good thing Bella hadn't seen me right then. She may not have wanted a sweaty rancher who was back in the saddle on his first day as it were.

Kate was always a great cook and dinner that night was no exception. We had chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans, and biscuits, followed by apple pie for dessert. I had to suppress a grin when I bit into my pie, remembering Bella's apple pie. I never teased Bella about it, though, because Rachel had taken her under her tutelage soon after that and everything I'd had the pleasure of tasting since then had been mouth-watering.

There were only so many people who could fit in Kate's kitchen, so I determined to help her clean up from dinner while Garrett and Dad challenged each other to a game of checkers. I figured if Kate's back was hurting, she could use a bit of help. We got everything in order in record time. Then we all sat and listened while Garrett read a few chapters from the Bible before we retired for the night.

Beautiful dreams of Bella were on my mind as I slept that night. I could almost feel the softness of that curl of her hair in my fingers right before I'd left her this morning. But then things were getting strange and fuzzy, almost out of focus. And then a shout interrupted my dreams.

"Carlisle!" I tried to orient myself. That sounded like Garrett. What was going on? I hurriedly dressed and looked at my pocket watch – 3 a.m. Ugh – who was awake at this hour?

I opened the bedroom door and stumbled into the hallway. A single candle was burning on the kitchen table. It seemed the action was coming from Garrett and Kate's bedroom. What in the world? I cautiously made my way down the hallway to the better-lit bedroom of the Cooper's.

Dad must've seen my shadow on the wall. "Ah, there you are, Edward. Could you run over and get Mrs. Black from next door? I need her."

Was he crazy? It was three in the morning! He must've sensed my reluctance as he continued, "Edward, could you wake up your head and your feet? Kate is going to have her baby and I'd prefer to deliver it with Mrs. Black in attendance."

Kate was having her baby? A bucket full of cold water couldn't have woken me up any faster than that statement. I hadn't even rehearsed what I was going to say to Mrs. Black when I went knocking on her door in the dead of night.

Thankfully, Mrs. Black was the one who answered her front door after just a short time of me knocking. She seemed to know right away what the emergency was. Dad had introduced himself to the Black family as a doctor the day before, and in my sleep-deprived state, I believe I remembered Mrs. Black giving him a knowing smile.

Now, why was Mrs. Black walking leisurely along? She was sort of tall and thin. I wondered if she would mind if I picked her up and carried her to the Cooper's. Did she not understand the urgency? Kate was having a baby!

Mrs. Black glanced over at me, put her hand on my shoulder, smiled, and said, "Mr. Cullen, I know you think I'm dawdling. But first babies take a long time to arrive. When we get to Garrett and Kate's, I'd like you to boil some water for me."

I agreed and we continued on our way. Finally we made it to the house. Garrett was standing outside.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Nothing, supposedly," Garrett answered, "I've just been banished from the house – by Kate."

Mrs. Black, giving another knowing smile, continued into the house with me in hot pursuit. My job was to boil water. How much? I wasn't sure, but I'd use every large pot they owned so they'd have plenty. If that ran out, I'd boil more.

I stoked the wood in the stove and set the water on to boil. Then I joined Garrett outside – once I found him. He was in the barn.

"She didn't even want me in the same room," he started, his voice breaking.

I said, "I'm sure she still loves you."

"I don't know," he said. "She said some pretty choice words that I wasn't even aware she knew before finally kicking me out."

The horses eyed us curiously as we were invading their space well before their normal routine. Every so often, we'd hear Kate let out a scream or a cry. Garrett was going to go crazy until I suggested we get the morning chores out of the way so we'd have something to do.

Around 10 a.m., we heard the cry of a newborn baby. Garrett and I had been sitting on the porch, gazing out over Washoe Valley. Soon, Mrs. Black was out the front door with a bundle in her arms and we both stood up.

"Garrett," she said, "you have a beautiful daughter who looks just like her mother." With that, she handed the sleeping baby to Garrett and then she went back inside to tend to Kate.

Garrett was holding his new daughter like a china doll, barely able to believe it. I came over to him and looked down at the baby. She was beautiful, especially when she yawned a bit and then nestled back into her snug bundle.

"Congratulations, Daddy," I said, smiling. Garrett was grinning like a fool, staring down at his daughter.

Soon, Mrs. Black left to return home and Dad was outside, telling Garrett he could go back inside and see Kate. He took his daughter with him.

I said, "Dad, I'm grateful you were here when they needed you."

He replied, "I'm glad I was, too. Kate did beautifully. Thank you for going to get Mrs. Black."

We stayed with the Cooper's for another night as they adjusted to having a new baby. I was even able to hold her a time or two. It was definitely awe-inspiring. I was anxious to get home and back to Bella. I couldn't wait to feel her in my arms again.

**BPOV**

I expected Edward home today which is why I wore this ridiculous dress again; it wasn't in my normal rotation. It was the sapphire blue dress I'd been wearing when I fell out of that stagecoach so long ago. I didn't wear it on a regular basis because it had to be worn with an extraordinary amount of petticoats. I'd been tempted to give it to Rachel to use in one – or several – of her quilting projects. But I wore it today because I was hoping Edward was coming home today and my vanity was getting the better of me.

I looked again at the note Edward had left me at the school on the morning he left: _Dear Bella, I will miss you every moment I'm away from you. I intend to be gone only the shortest amount of time possible – only to secure our future, my love. Until we are reunited, I long to be kissing you under the mistletoe. Your most incorrigible student, Edward._ He truly was incorrigible!

Edward had made arrangements with Mike, his deputy, to walk me to school the mornings he was gone. I thought it was totally ridiculous, as it was broad daylight. It did give Mike an opportunity to see Jessica in the morning when he normally wouldn't, though, and I couldn't begrudge him that. James still did give me odd looks whenever he was around, so I avoided him as much as possible.

I don't know if it was just because this was my first teaching position or because of the students I was teaching, but I truly enjoyed each and every one of my students. I remembered when I was a student and having "spring fever" and wanting school to get out early in the spring. These children really did want to learn.

We were having story time in the afternoon when the school door opened and someone entered. I finished the paragraph I was reading and then I looked up.

There stood James Smith, nostrils flaring with an angry look in his eyes.

"Miss Swan, it's time for you to go," he said dangerously.

"Mr. Smith, I'm teaching a classroom full of children. You need to leave," I stated.

He pulled a pistol out of a holster on his hip and cocked the trigger, pointing it at me. "No, Miss Swan, you'll be leaving now."

I dropped the book to the floor and held up my hands. I said, "There's no need for violence. What is the meaning of this?"

He showed no move to drop the gun and replied, "I told you before. I'm tired of seeing you with that two-bit sheriff. It's time for you to be with a real man – me. You will come with me now. If you don't, I'll hurt one of these children." He waved his gun menacingly in their direction.

"There's no need for that," I said.

"Excellent," he said. "I'm sure it will break Edward's little heart when he finds out I've robbed the bank and kidnapped his little sweetheart. I've been doing some research on you, Miss Swan. I wonder how much ransom Mommy and Daddy are willing to pay for their little girl."

As James got behind me and dug his pistol into my ribs, I looked around at the children, my gaze last landing on Alice. She was petrified, but I could see Jasper reaching out to hold her hand.

James stated to the children, "You little brats, you will stay here for an hour and not say a word. Miss Swan and I will be long gone by the time you'll go home."

He led me outside to the two horses tied to the railing outside the school and attempted to help me onto one of the horses. I'd never been on a horse when I wasn't wearing trousers under my skirt. With all these petticoats, it was almost pointless.

Finally, I made it up on the horse, but not without leaving several of my petticoats in tatters. James just laughed. "They'll be ripped later after I ravish you anyway," he said. I shuddered.

Then he said, "We are going to ride through town calmly. You are not going to scream or create attention as I still have this pistol aimed at you. No one in town knows the bank has been robbed yet as I tied up and gagged the tellers good and strong. Once we are on the edge of town, we are going to gallop at full speed." We went in the direction of Mayor Hale's house and then on past it, which was the opposite way of Washoe Valley.

Before we broke into a full gallop, I was able to surreptitiously rip a piece of one of my tattered petticoats and throw it into a tree branch without James noticing. I prayed if someone came to rescue me, they would notice it.

Hours later when we finally stopped, James finally allowed me off the horse I was riding. When I stumbled upon dismount, he laughed at me again. "You really are clumsy," he said. "I'm not sure why Edward wants you."

"He loves me, not that it's any of your concern," I shot back.

"We'll see about that after you're a soiled dove," he said smugly. Then he was beside me and grabbing me around the waist. When I wrenched out of his grasp, he slapped me. I gasped in surprise.

"You'll come to learn to like my touch, Bella," he affirmed.

"Not likely," I said under my breath.

In one moment, the rifle was in a side pocket of his saddle. The next, he was striking my leg with the butt of it. I howled in pain as it tore through my leg. I'd never had a broken bone before, but I knew my leg was broken now.

"Shut up before someone hears you, you stupid girl," he said, as my sobs continued.

**EPOV**

Dad and I rode back into Virginia City in the late afternoon. It had been a relaxing journey to the Cooper's. They had a new baby. I was the owner of a new ranch that I couldn't wait to share with Bella. As we led our horses to the barn, Alice came tearing out of the house to meet us.

She clamped onto my waist immediately and cried, "Oh Edward!"

"Ali sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked.

She was crying and sniffling and it was difficult to get a word out. "That bad man came to school…and Miss Bella…and…and…she's gone."

I picked her up and held her close while she buried her face in my neck and cried. Just then, Mike came walking up.

"Hey Mike," I greeted him. "What's going on?"

"It's true what Alice says. James Smith robbed the bank today. Then he went to the school while Bella was teaching and kidnapped her. We're getting a search party together. You want in?" Mike asked.

"Yes." _Dear Lord in heaven, where is Bella? I need her. Please take care of her and help me to get to her!_

**Author's Note: As always, I love to hear what you're thinking! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

**Thank you to Sarah for the medical advice in this chapter.**

_"Whoso findeth a wife findeth a good thing, and obtaineth favour of the Lord." ~ Proverbs 18:22_

**EPOV**

In the gathering twilight, we assembled our search party quickly. We each had a bedroll and some food stored on each horse. We weren't certain how long this search would last. It would consist of Mike, Isaac Hale, and me. I felt if more men went, there would be more conversation amongst each other and quietness seemed the order of the evening. We needed to be able to hear where James was without creating too much noise and tipping him off to our location.

As we rode out of town, I noticed a piece of white cloth caught in the leaves of a tree near the road. _What in the world?_ As I plucked the fabric from where it was caught, I noticed it was quite a delicate piece of material – almost something my mom would wear – a piece of a petticoat. _Had Bella tossed this here to let me know I was on the right track?_ Alice told me it sounded as if Bella had trouble getting on the horse James had for her. Perhaps she'd ripped her petticoat then.

_Lord,_ I prayed as we rode along; _please help us get to Bella. I pray she's not hurt. If she is hurt, please help both of us to have the strength to endure it._

With James, I was never sure how far he would go. I would like to think he was an honorable man, but I could not be certain of that. The more I heard about him, the more I doubted that statement to be true.

Isaac, Mike and I agreed James wouldn't have Bella anywhere near town. It would be too easy for us to find him. He would likely be taking her in the direction of Carson City. We rode for what seemed like hours. In fact, after checking my pocket watch, it _was_ hours. I was glad I had taken one of the horses from the livery instead of subjecting Bear to another punishing ride today.

For a moment, I felt a check in my spirit and I asked the other men to stop. There was a small rise in the path in front of us. I asked them to keep my horse back with them while I scouted out in front of us before riding over the rise.

I practically crawled in the dirt on my belly to peer over the rise in the embankment. Just over the embankment, I saw a small fire burning along with James drinking something out of a glass bottle and a figure with dark hair leaned up against a large boulder. That had to be them! _Thank You, Lord!_

I scooted back to Isaac and Mike and told them quietly of my discovery and we developed a plan of action. If James had been imbibing in alcohol, I wasn't certain what his actions would be toward us or Bella. We had to be very careful.

A slight breeze had come up which worked in our favor. We were able to come in to his campsite through a small thicket of trees and sagebrush without attracting too much attention. Each of us had our pistols out, at the ready.

I said in a loud voice, training my pistol on him, "James Smith, you are wanted for the robbery of the bank in Virginia City and the kidnapping of Isabella Swan."

He smirked at me and took another drink of the amber-colored liquid in the glass bottle and then said, "Just what are you going to do about it, you two-bit sheriff?"

"I intend to bring you to justice," I replied.

"I don't think so. I'm going to take your little woman here and show her what a real man is like. She's a feisty little thing so I didn't get the opportunity to soil her good and proper like I wanted to yet, but I will," he affirmed.

I could feel the muscle working in my jaw. He was trying to get a rise out of me. My gaze flickered over to Bella, still sitting silently beside the boulder. She looked miserable and like James had dragged her face-first on the ground. What kind of a monster was he?

He followed my gaze and said, "I had to give her some of my whiskey. She wouldn't stop caterwauling after I broke her leg. So that put her right to sleep. But we'll be on our way here before long."

I tried to live my life as a peaceful man even though I was the sheriff of Virginia City, but right now I felt anything but peaceful. I wanted to tear James Smith limb from limb. Not only had he hurt and broken Bella, he still thought he was going to leave with her? Over my dead body!

Things seemed to happen in slow motion then. As soon as James went to reach for his gun, mine went off, hitting him in the shoulder. At that same moment, another pistol went off as well, the bullet going straight into James' chest. I looked over and Isaac's gun barrel was smoking.

James was lying on the ground, gasping for breath, as his red blood was spreading quickly over his yellow shirt.

Isaac said, "You're a coward, James. I never expected you to end up this way. You had such a promising future. That's all gone now."

James lie dying as Isaac went over to him and kicked his gun from his grasp and I ran to Bella's side.

"Bella? Love? You need to wake up!" I implored her.

"Edward?" she questioned.

"Yes, it's me. I need you to come with me. Can you walk?" I cupped her face gently in my hand.

"No," she furrowed her brow and whispered, "My leg hurts so badly, Edward."

I told her I would be right back and went back to the small thicket of trees to find two small branches on the ground I could use to splint Bella's leg to hold it steady as we rode back to town.

I returned as quickly as possible, carrying the needed small branches. "Bella?" I said, "I'm going to splint these to your leg now. I'm going to need a bit of your petticoat." She nodded miserably and I tore off just the bit of cloth I'd need.

I pushed up her dress on her one leg to reveal the break. I'd rather be admiring Bella's shapely calf, but right now it was bruised and misshapen. I kept my mind on my task and was finished quickly.

By the time I was done, I heard Isaac say, "James is dead. I suppose I should wrap him up in my bedroll, sling him over one of the horses he stole and haul him back to town. I'll get the blacksmith to make a coffin for him tomorrow and get him buried. What a waste of a life."

Mike assisted Isaac as I set about extinguishing the small fire by dumping dirt on it and tamping it out with my boot and breaking up the small encampment. Once James' body was securely tied over the saddle of one horse, Isaac tied the two horses James stole to his horse so he could bring them back to town. Isaac and Mike then helped me lift Bella up onto my own horse so she could ride with me. I didn't want to chance her falling off a horse on her own with a broken leg.

The ride back was going to take a little bit longer as I didn't want to jostle her leg any more than necessary. We mostly kept to our own thoughts and didn't talk much on our ride back.

At one point, I heard Bella sigh. I swallowed deeply and asked with trepidation, "Did he hurt you?" I truly had to brace myself for the answer. I didn't know if James had been lying to us or not. I would still accept her, no matter what the truth was. I just wanted to hear it from her lips.

"No," she said quietly, "except for breaking my leg, slapping me and then dragging my face through the dirt. He never touched me inappropriately. Even if he had, Edward, I would only ever love you."

I hugged her to me and her hands hugged my arms. Tears must've fallen from her eyes as I felt her reach up with one hand to wipe something off her face. We only had the light of a somewhat visible moon to guide us on our way back.

Once we reached Virginia City, we dropped Isaac off at his house and Mike and I continued into town. Mike went home to bed. I continued on to the medical clinic. My dad was still there. It looked like he was just finished stitching up a saloon patron who had been in a fight. There was rarely a dull moment in our little town.

Dad met me outside the clinic and exclaimed, "You've found Bella! Excellent!"

"Yes, Dad, but that lowlife broke her leg and drug her through the dirt. Can you help her, please?"

"Of course, son. Let me help you get her inside," he said.

Once Bella was on my dad's operating table, she looked so small, pale and frightened; all I could do was hold her hand. I said, "He gave her some whiskey after he broke her leg to dull the pain, I guess."

By this time, Dad had Bella's skirt bunched up on one side so he could look at her leg. I couldn't stand to look again, so I looked deep into her eyes instead. I needed her to be well.

"Bella," my dad said, "you're going to need an operation to straighten out your leg so it will heal properly. I want to perform the surgery right now." Then he took me aside and said, "Edward, I want you to go home and stay with your mother and Alice."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he shot me a warning look. "I know you love Bella. But I think you're too close to the situation and you would become alarmed at surgical procedures and be more of a hindrance."

After telling Bella I'd be back in the morning, I went home. Thankfully, I had a dreamless sleep.

There were things to do in the morning. The first order of business was to inform Ali over the breakfast table that indeed, the "bad man" was gone and would not be coming around again. She was sad to learn he had hurt her Miss Bella, but she skipped off to draw a picture for her that I could take to her later. Dad informed me the ether he gave her would likely not wear off until mid-morning or thereabouts. One of his surgical assistants was watching over the clinic during the night.

After breakfast, I stopped at the boarding house to let Eli and Rachel know what was going on. Rachel immediately set a stockpot of broth on the stove. She said she would be over to the medical clinic to see Bella later and bring some broth.

My next stop was to the telegraph office. I figured Bella's parents should know what was going on and determined to let them know. I held the pencil in my hand and went through several drafts before I settled on: _Judge Charles Swan and Mrs. Renee Swan: Bella victim of foiled kidnapping attempt. Leg broken but healing nicely. Sheriff Edward Cullen. _I paid my quarter to the operator and went to the clinic.

Dad warned me not to wake Bella up, but I was determined to sit in that uncomfortable wood chair beside her bed until she did on her own.

I must've dozed off because the next thing I knew, I felt Bella's voice ask, "Edward?" and felt her hand drifting over mine.

I instantly jolted awake, looked over at her and said, "Bella, you're awake! How are you feeling?" I took her hand in mine and knelt with both knees on the floor next to the bed.

"My leg still hurts. Where am I? Where's James?"

I answered, "You're in my dad's medical clinic, healing after your operation last night. James is gone. He won't ever be coming back. Isaac shot him." Her shoulders shook a bit and I continued, "He won't ever hurt you again, love. I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

She smiled a wan smile and stroked my cheek weakly. "As I recall, you were off, building our future, like a man in love would do." I thought about what she said for half a moment, and then smiled brightly.

I squeezed her hand and said, "Let me go get my dad so he can check you over. I'll run over to Rachel's and get you something to eat."

And so it went for the next couple of weeks. Dad forced me to go back to work instead of being underfoot, bothering Bella all the time. He assured me she needed her rest. When she wasn't resting, Jessica or Rachel was coming over to quilt or sew with her.

One night over dinner, Dad said, "I think Bella's trying to overdo it."

Immediately my ears perked up and I asked, "Why?"

He continued, "She's growing quite weary of staying in bed for the six-week recovery period for her leg to heal. She wants to begin teaching school again. I told her it might be possible a couple hours a day, but only in her room at the clinic and as long as the children don't disturb any other patients I may have. That girl certainly is stubborn when she gets an idea in her head."

I had to laugh at Dad's explanation. That was certainly true. In the months I'd known her, Bella certainly had displayed some stubborn tendencies. Not that being stubborn was always a bad thing – it had turned her into a wonderful cook and baker, it had taken her out of her comfortable and familiar environment in Chicago and brought her to Nevada, it had earned her a teaching certificate. Her stubbornness had also caused me to love her more when she refused my dreadful marriage proposal.

After Bella was hurt, a sign had been posted on the school that it was closed until further notice. After her suggestion to my dad, Jessica went to the school and gathered up the needed textbooks and slates for the children and brought them to the medical clinic. Then she and Rachel went around letting the children know school would resume in the medical clinic for a few hours each day. A lot of the parents were narrow-minded in their thinking and figured if Bella could only teach for a few hours each day, it wasn't worth it to their child's education and they would keep their children home.

I held Bella as she cried about those children missing out on their education. Jessica finally did come to report the children who would be attending the makeshift school the next day would be Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. I wiped Bella's tears away with one of the beautiful handkerchiefs she'd monogrammed for me.

After about a week of Bella teaching, I could see it was doing her a world of good. It gave her a sense of purpose and happiness in the world again. She felt like she was a contributing member of society.

I saw the children with their slates leaving the clinic one day and decided right then to let them be a part of my plan to win Bella. And Rachel's lilacs were starting to bloom again.

The next morning, I got Mike to cover for me at the jail as I waited for the children at the clinic with my hand full of lilacs. They all came running up to me on the boardwalk, excited to get started. I gave the lilacs to Ali to hold while I wrote a word on each of their slates. I wrote the last bit on the extra slate Ali had brought for me. After reading them, the children giggled amongst themselves. Ali declared, "This is going to be so wonderful, Edward!" Then I noticed she had some kind of dreamy look in her eye as she looked over at Jasper. Oh boy, she's too young for this, I thought to myself.

Ali handed the lilacs back to me and we went up the clinic stairs quietly. Dad eyed us curiously but let us continue – I had told him of my plan last night and he seemed agreeable with it. Now hopefully the woman of my affections would be as well.

The children filed in Bella's room in order with their slates turned toward their bodies and I stayed out of sight in the hallway.

"Good morning, children," Bella said with a smile in her voice.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," they all said in unison.

She said, "You look like you're up to something. What is it?" No answer was forthcoming. "Alice?" she asked.

"Nothing," Alice answered cheerfully.

"What is on your slates?" Bella asked. I couldn't get anything by this woman.

I peeked around the door frame as the children turned the slates around one by one, just as I'd told them outside. The words formed: "Bella" "will" "you" "please" and then I stepped around the corner into the room. My slate held the last two words "marry me?" I wasn't looking anywhere else in that room but into her eyes.

I immediately dropped to one knee and held the flowers out in offering to her. She smiled, and then a tear trickled down her cheek. I was going crazy with worry as she wasn't saying anything. Finally she spoke the words that meant the world to me, "Yes, Edward, I'll marry you."

I let out a big whoop of joy in gratitude as did the children in turn as I went to hug Bella. I kissed her cheek. I didn't dare kiss her any further, not in a room full of children and not like I wanted to. I still wanted our first real kiss to be on our wedding day.

We were making such a commotion Dad came to see what was going on. Alice explained, "Bella's finally agreed to marry Edward, Dad! Isn't it exciting?" His knowing smile spoke volumes.

I left Bella – my fiancée – with her lilacs, her students, and a huge smile on her face and went down to the general store. I noticed the stagecoach was pulling into town. Mike was coming over to meet it as there was cash on board and he was covering for me.

As we both stood there waiting for the money to be delivered to the banker, we watched as three well-dressed occupants emerged from the interior of the stagecoach – a man and two women.

The man came right up to me, noting the star fastened to my vest. "Good day. Are you the sheriff?"

"I am, sir. I'm Sheriff Edward Cullen," I replied.

"Excellent," he replied. "I'm Judge Charles Swan from Chicago, Illinois. I received your telegram." He indicated the two women and continued, "This is my wife, Renee, and my mother, Marie Swan. I'd like to see my daughter, Bella."

**Author's Note: I love hearing what you think of SheriffWard! Thank you for taking the time to read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

**Thank you to _Breaking Dawn_ for my paraphrased version of Edward's dinner-time speech to Charlie.**

_"Honour thy father and mother; (which is the first commandment with promise;) that it may be well with thee, and thou mayest live long on the earth." ~ Ephesians 6:2-3_

**BPOV**

My heart was positively singing. I was finally engaged to Edward! He'd done it so romantically – involving the children! I wanted him to take me into the field near the church and spin me around until we were both dizzy since I couldn't contain my happiness, but that wouldn't happen. I was stuck in this bed until my leg healed. Now I must be hearing things, so great was my love for him. It sounded like Edward's voice in the hallway after coming up the stairs, speaking with someone. _What was he doing back?_ He was going to work just a bit ago. Not that I'd ever complain about spending one more moment with him. My imagination must be getting the better of me.

Then, there he was at the door. "Bella," he said with a smile, "your parents and grandmother have arrived." He had told me he sent them a telegram informing them of my foiled kidnapping and injuries. My face had completely healed, but bones take a lot longer. I looked at him in confusion until Edward stepped aside and my father's frame filled the doorway.

"Papa?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe he was actually here, in Virginia City of all places. But there he was, chestnut brown hair slicked back with oil like always and mustache firmly in place, wearing a black suit and white shirt. He came into the room and my mom followed, her lighter brown hair swept up into the fashion of the day, wearing a yellow dress with a black and white striped inset at the bodice with a matching hat which I'm certain was the current rage in Chicago. "Mom?" And behind her bustled in the most welcome sight I could ever see, a pleasantly plump woman with light brownish gray hair in a bun who was wearing a pinstripe blouse with a dark blue skirt. "Gran!"

The last person – my beloved Gran – came over and enveloped me in a hug. It was like butter melting on one of Rachel's warm biscuits – it was so very comforting. After Gran released me, my parents came over for a hug. Sometime during the greetings, Edward dismissed the children for the day as it appeared any further education for the day was abandoned.

Papa started in immediately, "As soon as you're healed, Bella, you're coming back to Chicago with us. The west is entirely too dangerous for a girl on her own."

I could see Edward open his mouth to protest out of the corner of my eye, but I objected faster, "Papa, I want to make a life here in Nevada."

"That's ridiculous," he stated. He looked around the room and saw Edward still standing there. "I don't think you need to be here, sheriff. This is family business."

Gran was standing closest to Edward and she interrupted, "I believe he does. He's practically family."

"Mother," Papa said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're finally going senile."

Gran puffed out her chest and responded, "Charlie Swan, I am highly offended that my only child speaks to me in that manner. Don't do it again. For a judge, you are so obtuse."

Papa mumbled something about being sorry, and then continued, "I suppose there is not a decent place to stay in this town."

Dr. Cullen came in the room at that point and said, "As a matter of fact, the International Hotel is right across the street. I would think the accommodations would be to your liking."

Papa and Mom made their preparations to leave my room. "We need to rest after our journey and come see you again after lunch, if you're not too tired," Papa said to me. He nodded in Edward and Dr. Cullen's direction. "Are you coming, Mother?" Dr. Cullen followed them out.

Gran said, "Yes, I'll be down in just a minute."

After my parents left, I finally let out a deep breath. When did the air become so stiff and formal?

Gran came and sat beside me on the bed. "So," she said, looking at Edward who was near the door, "is this your young man?"

I looked tenderly at him and said, "Yes."

Gran looked at Edward again and exclaimed, "He is handsome!" This made him blush. I was glad not to be the only one! She continued, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward."

He came over to shake her hand and said, "How do you do, ma'am?"

Gran let out an unladylike snort and replied, "None of that 'ma'am' stuff for me. We're practically family. Call me Gran!" She leaned toward him conspiratorially and said, "Please tell me you finally got your head screwed on straight and asked her to marry you."

Edward said, "Yes – just moments before you arrived. I'm pleased to say she accepted. Although, I get the feeling her father won't seem very keen on the idea."

Gran stood up then and hugged Edward, earning another blush from him. She said, "We'll give Charlie some time to get used to the idea. Just leave that to me." She turned back to give me a kiss and then was out of the room to join my parents.

After she was gone, Edward drew a wood chair up beside my bed once again and sat in it. He definitely had something on his mind.

"What is it?" I asked, my fingertips skimming over the back of his hand.

"Well, the property we just bought – not only does it have a huge house, but it also has a little cottage on it. Now that I've met your Gran, I think it's the right thing to do. But I want to ask your opinion. Some men go into marriage thinking they are the lord and master over their households, but I don't want that. I want our marriage to be a partnership, Bella. Your opinion matters just as much as mine and then we'll weigh the options. Anyway, if she's agreeable to it, I'd like your Gran to move with us after we're married. She can have her own little house so she doesn't have to be with two disagreeable newlyweds."

I couldn't stop the tears from coming. "What's wrong, love?" he asked. "Is it your leg? Do I need to go get my dad?"

"No," I managed when my tears quieted. "That is the sweetest thing I could've ever imagined hearing you say, besides proposing to me. She always says she's too old for an adventure, but I'd like to ask her to consider it."

And then I was in his arms and his soft lips were kissing my jaw near my ear, then my cheek, then the corner of my mouth. He made a strangled sob sort of sound and then pulled away. "I can't let your father take you away from me, love." He squeezed my hand while looking into my eyes, put on his hat, and then strode out the door.

The next evening, Dr. Cullen determined the Swan family would be guests at his home for dinner, me included. One of the female surgical assistants helped me dress in a simple pink blouse and a black skirt. It was so good to get out of bed and into real clothes! I felt as if I'd been wearing nightclothes and a robe for years.

Edward was assigned to carry me the short distance to their house under Dr. Cullen's direction, although I knew he wouldn't drop me. I took the opportunity to admire the strength in his muscled arms and back as he carefully carried me the distance. On the way, I attempted to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Bella," he whispered, "Unless you want me to carry you to Pastor Webber right now, you have to stop." _Oh!_ I blushed and kept my hand still on his neck.

With my leg securely propped up on a stool, the Cullen home was just as welcoming to me as it was during the Christmas season. My parents seemed to tolerate Alice's chatter, but Gran got along with her famously as I knew she would.

Dinner was almost finished when Edward spoke to my father across the table, "Judge Swan, I've asked Bella to marry me. I realize that's not the traditional way. I should've asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking you for your blessing. I love her more than anything, and by some miracle, she loves me too. Will you give us your blessing?"

"Now, listen here, Sheriff Cullen," Charlie started. "Bella needs to be at home with her family. I've put up with her head-strong ways long enough."

"I understand you want your daughter near you as she's very special. But she's grown into a lovely young woman out here in Nevada," Edward said.

"Papa," I interjected, "would you deny me my heart's desire? I want to marry Edward. I love him."

Charlie thundered back, "Bella, you're barely twenty years old! You don't know what your heart wants!"

Gran said as she scooped another bite of berry cobbler onto her spoon, "Is it? I remember, Charlie Swan, you were chasing after Renee when you were barely twenty!"

"That's different," he said quickly, but seemed to lose some of his bluster.

Gran spoke again after she swallowed her cobbler, "It's not, Charlie. Edward and Bella are in love and they should be allowed to marry. Give them your blessing. Stop being so grumpy about it or I'll have to ask Mrs. Cullen where she stores her frying pans."

At that, Alice giggled and I had to join in. The tension in the room finally dissipated and Papa begrudgingly gave his blessing. Edward squeezed my hand and smiled in celebration.

Mom did not become excited about the upcoming nuptials until after Papa gave his blessing. She definitely was not in one of those partnership marriages like Edward suggested.

Due to my recovery, it sounded like my wedding would be planned by everyone else but me. I'd stick with my limited teaching schedule and continue to heal so I could walk down the aisle.

One day near lunchtime, Gran had come to see me to let me know she had met with Angela Cheney at the general store to put a rush order on my wedding gown. Knowing the Swan family, it was going to be something I would never be able to wear again.

Soon, Rachel arrived with lunch and Edward in tow. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I didn't realize your Gran was here! Well, you know I made plenty, so go ahead and help yourself." Rachel and Gran had obviously met when they were out and about in town at some point.

While we were eating, Edward said, "Gran, Bella and I would like to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Gran said.

Edward explained, "I don't know if Bella told you or not, but after we're married, we're not going to stay in Virginia City. We've bought a cattle ranch in Washoe Valley, which is a couple of hours ride from here. The ranch has a large main house on it and it also has a smaller cottage on it. We were wondering if you'd like to move with us when we go."

Gran giggled like a schoolgirl. "You want me to move with you newlyweds? You don't say!"

"We do, Gran!" I said encouragingly.

Gran said, "You know I always say I'm done with my adventures in life, but I just may be up for one more. I like this countryside out here. It's so open and you can smell the fresh air. You can't do that much anymore in Chicago."

I asked, "So, will you do it, Gran?"

She gave her classic unladylike snort and said, "I believe I will. I can't wait to tell those old crows back in Chicago I'm living with the most handsome rancher in Nevada – and his wife!"

We all laughed and Edward blushed again. Gran would definitely keep him on his toes.

Before my abbreviated school term ended for the year, I asked Alice and Rosalie if they would be flower girls at my wedding. They were thrilled. Emmett would be my ring bearer. Jasper would serve as an usher.

The day Dr. Cullen took my cast off was a very happy day for me. Edward wanted to be there, but I told him "no." If I faltered during my first steps, I didn't want him to become worried and come to my rescue immediately. I needed to be able to do this on my own. As it turned out, it was only Dr. Cullen and a surgical assistant in the room. Each day, I was able to walk a little more and by the end of the week, I was as good as new and back to staying at the boarding house.

Mayor Hale came to meet with me at the boarding house one day and deliver my final month's pay. "Thank you for being an excellent teacher this year, Bella. I'm very regretful for the trouble my nephew caused. I'm also sad to say we'll have to start a search for a teacher as wonderful as you for the next school term. Thank goodness I can just promote Mike to the sheriff position so that is filled. I wish you and Edward all the happiness in the world!"

I gave him a small hug and then went back to helping the ladies in the quilting circle work on the quilt for Edward and me. I was glad I was given the opportunity to work on it. Gran and Mom were assisting with it as well.

Gran had sent word back to Chicago to ship some of her things that she would need here in Nevada and they arrived by crate, along with some other items for my trousseau. I didn't dare ask what they were. I'd seen Gran and Mom admiring some filmy lacy negligee that I was to wear on my wedding night and I blushed at the thought.

The night before our wedding, Edward sat with me on the porch of the boarding house after we had dinner with both our families. Gran was inside speaking with Rachel and helping her prepare tomorrow's menu.

Edward's hand grasped mine as he said, "Tomorrow, love, I finally get to kiss you. Do you know how long I've waited to taste those lips of yours?"

"No," I teased, "do tell."

"I believe it's been since some pretty young thing fell out of a stagecoach on the main street of this fine town right into my arms," he replied.

"Oh, you!" I admonished with a laugh and squeezed his hand.

He pulled me up into a hug and confessed he'd rented a honeymoon suite at the International Hotel after our wedding reception. I gasped at the expense, but he said it didn't matter. I told him; once again, he was incorrigible. He just grinned.

As I went to bed that night after packing up all my worldly goods, I could barely stop humming to myself, smiling, and thinking, "I'm getting married in the morning!"

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

_"For we are members of his body, of his flesh, and of his bones. For this cause shall a man leave his father and mother, and shall be joined unto his wife, and they two shall be one flesh." ~ Ephesians 5:30-31_

**EPOV**

It was finally here – my wedding day! It had to be more agreeable than last evening after I'd left my fiancée at the boarding house. Dad had asked for my help in caring for the horses for the night. He also wanted to school me on the "birds and the bees" in relation to women. After the rudimentary discussion, he wanted to delve into the finer arts of keeping a wife happy. I'm certain I was blushing as bright red as Bella did at times and I was grateful there was often a horse between Dad and me to hide my face.

I had received permission from Rachel to cut down a lot of her lilacs for our wedding since I'm a sentimental fool like that. That was my first stop of the day right after breakfast. Mom was going with me so she could arrange them afterward at the boarding house as it was closer to the church than our house. Since tradition was I wasn't allowed to see my bride before the wedding, I asked Mom to give one blossom to Bella along with a note I'd written: _To my beautiful bride, Bella. On your first day here, I gave you one of these lilacs and now I'm giving you another one on our wedding day. Rachel has agreed to give us a cutting of this bush so we can nurture it at our new home. I will love you always. Your incorrigible fiancé, Edward._

After going home and cleaning up, I went to the barber shop for a proper shave. After that, I was at loose ends until our eleven o'clock nuptials. I'd already packed and loaded all my worldly goods as well as Gran's crates onto a wagon set for moving tomorrow. I hadn't been allowed to see Bella, so her things still needed loading, which we would do tomorrow along with any foodstuffs we'd need for the next month or so. Washoe Valley was approximately ten miles from the center of Carson City, which would be the closest town to us. We wouldn't have the convenience of being in the same town as a general store. That's when I saw Judge Swan coming down the boardwalk toward me.

"Sheriff!" he called to me in greeting.

"Good morning, Judge Swan," I answered, "Although you know I'm no longer the sheriff. That distinction has been given to Mike Newton."

"No matter," he waved off my explanation. "Let's go have a drink."

"Judge Swan, I don't drink," I replied honestly.

He said, "Well, you can have a sarsaparilla then and I'll have a drink." Then he led me toward the swinging doors of the Delta Saloon.

We sat down at a table. He ordered himself a whiskey and me a sarsaparilla. I wondered what was on his mind. I didn't have to wonder long as he began talking as soon as our drinks arrived.

"Edward? Do you mind if I call you Edward?" he started.

"Not at all, sir," I replied.

He took a sip of his drink and said, "I realize I never thanked you properly for saving my little girl from the harm that might have come to her. If you hadn't arrived when you did, it's anyone's guess what could've happened."

I swallowed deeply, but said nothing. I thought the same.

Judge Swan continued, "I just want her to be safe, Edward. Assure me you'll protect her with everything you have. She'll always be my little girl."

"Judge Swan, I will protect Bella with everything I have. She is the most important person in the world to me. I love her more than anyone or anything. And now that your mother will be living with us, I will protect her as well – with everything I have," I said emphatically.

He grunted at that, but gave no hint of disagreement. His mustache finally twitched into a smile and he said, "Edward, that's all I can ask for. Thank you for taking care of them for me. I know you'll do right by them. Don't say I didn't warn you if you find both of them a handful!" He stuck out his hand to shake mine. "And call me Charlie."

"Will do…Charlie. I look forward to getting to know both of those two amazing women better. I'm certain nothing about my life will be dull with them around," I said.

"Definitely not!" he affirmed as he drained his glass. I had barely touched my sarsaparilla, but he gripped my shoulder and said, "It looks like it's about time to get into our wedding duds. I'll see you at the church, Edward."

I bid him goodbye and then headed home. I was wearing my normal Sunday best. I knew Gran had Angela make Bella a special wedding dress. I'd been forbidden to see it in advance – some other wedding tradition. There sure were a lot of wedding traditions which involved the groom being in the dark! At least I knew the rings we'd chosen for each other had been simple gold bands we'd picked out in the jewelry section of the general store earlier in the week.

I rode in the family wagon to the church. Dad thought it would be best to take it so they wouldn't have to carry the wedding gifts home afterward. Ali carried a small basket of lilac petals. She was excited about her assignment for the day. She met up with Rosalie at the church and they began planning how they would toss the petals down the aisle gracefully. It was sweet to watch her take Rosalie under her wing and guide her.

Mom and Rachel had decorated the church with all those lilacs I'd cut down. Even more lilacs were set up on the tables outside for the potluck lunch reception after our wedding.

I stood near the front of the church with Dad and Pastor Webber. Dad said to me quietly, "Are you going to daydream through this wedding as well, son?"

Apparently he'd caught me lost in thought during the Cheney's wedding! I replied, "It's only because I was thinking about marrying Bella then, Dad!" He just grinned and I grinned back. I was glad my dad was my best man. There was no better man in my book.

The last remaining guests hurried to their seats. Jasper escorted Bella's mother, Renee, to her place in the pew at the front of the church. Suddenly, I was nervous. I wasn't nervous about marrying Bella. I was one hundred percent sure about that. I was nervous about becoming a husband – wanting to do everything right the first time, always wanting to make her proud of me, never wanting to hurt her, running all those things my dad had said last night through my head. I had to get my thoughts out of my own head and think about my lovely bride – if I thought about her, I would be all right.

The wedding march on the organ had begun with Emmett marching up the aisle, carrying our rings tied securely with ribbon on a small purple quilted heart-shaped pillow. Alice and Rosalie followed him, scattering lilac petals artfully. The church was fragrant with the smell of lilacs. Was it too much? _Keep your thoughts on Bella!_ I could hardly wait to see her!

Next up the aisle was Gran in a simple deep plum dress. She was carrying a small bouquet of lilacs. She looked very composed and sure of herself. She reached the front of the church and winked at me. I blushed immediately. Thank the Lord the congregation was now standing up and turning around to look at the beautiful bride and her father entering the church.

As soon as I caught sight of the beautiful vision dressed in white, I couldn't look away. Bella's wedding gown was full with a waistline that accentuated her hourglass figure. The sleeves were long and puffed. She wore a simple veil over her face that seemed to end at her waist in the back. It was like Charlie was escorting a beautiful white angel down the aisle toward me. Angela had outdone herself!

When Bella got closer, I noticed she was wearing the hair combs I'd given her for Christmas to secure her veil to her hair. My heart swelled at the thought. I had the special handkerchief she'd monogrammed for me in green in my pocket, but she'd never know. My thoughts were going in a million different directions until I noticed Charlie and Bella had stopped in front of me.

Pastor Webber touched me lightly and briefly on the shoulder and spoke, "Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. The union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in property and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. Into this holy union Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully be married, speak now; or else forever hold your peace."

Pastor Webber waited a beat, and then continued, looking between Bella and me, "I require and charge you both here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it."

He waited another beat, and finding there was nothing to confess from either of us, he asked, "Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

Charlie spoke up, "I do, sir." Then he removed Bella's hand from his arm, drew Bella's veil back from her face and kissed her cheek. She gave him a smile and then she moved forward to place her hand on my arm. She gave me another brighter smile. I grinned back and then faced Pastor Webber again.

He read to us from the Bible in 1 Corinthians 13:1-13 about the fact if we don't have love, we have nothing. I'd read that passage before, but I thought I'd mark it down later so I could read it again in regard to Bella.

It was time for our vows. I repeated after the pastor as I looked into Bella's beautiful eyes, "I, Edward, take you, Bella, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you. And with this ring, I thee wed." Then I slipped her gold band on her ring finger.

Then it was Bella's turn. She looked up at me as she spoke, "I, Isabella, take you, Edward, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you. And with this ring, I thee wed." Suddenly, my gold band was on my ring finger, placed there by my lovely bride. It looked strange and wonderful all at the same time. I didn't know whether to look at it or Bella. I finally gave up and grasped Bella's hand and couldn't stop smiling.

Pastor Webber spoke again, "Because Edward and Isabella have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever."

Then he said, "Let us pray. The Lord bless you and keep you. The Lord make his face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you. The Lord lift up the light of his countenance upon you, and give you peace. Amen."

Finally, Pastor Webber announced the words I'd been longing to hear, "Edward, you may now kiss your bride." My hands were on Bella's waist and I bent down to press my lips to hers fully to taste them for the very first time. Now _this_ was definitely worth waiting for! Such sweetness, innocence and promise were there – waiting just for me. I gave her another quick kiss and then we turned around to face the congregation.

The pastor said, "It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Oh, that sounded good to my ears as we then listened to the applause of the celebrants.

We then led the recessional out of the church to the area set up outside for our potluck reception lunch. Before too many people made it outside, I gathered her up in my arms to kiss her again.

"Edward!" she exclaimed when I let her up for some air, "People are going to stare!"

"Mmm," I replied, "let them. I now have permission to do this as often as I want."

She laughed and said, "Well, I can see a wedding didn't make you any less incorrigible."

"No, love. In fact, just wait until tonight," I replied, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

She swatted at my arm, but now people were streaming out of the church to attend our reception and congratulate us.

There were all types of food the women had made and it was excellent! I was enjoying myself thoroughly and also sitting as close to Bella as two chairs could possibly get. I loved the fact I was able to put my arm around her shoulders or her waist and draw her to me or kiss her on the cheek or lips and no one could say anything about it – except Bella, of course. She would just smile at me and sometimes blush.

After we cut the beautifully-decorated wedding cake Rachel made us and took the ceremonial first bite, Pastor Webber had us sign the marriage license, and then we were free to open gifts. People were very generous. In addition to helping us put a large payment on our house, my parents also gave Bella my mom's horse, Butterscotch. Rachel and the quilting circle gave us the double wedding ring quilt they'd recently finished. I saw they'd included pieces of Bella's blue sapphire satin dress and pieces of an old checked work shirt of mine. I thought it was nice they'd included pieces of both our histories in the quilt for us to go forward into our future together. Other people provided dishes, kitchen towels, bedding, and various other household items we would need.

Charlie had slipped me a leather pouch full of money. I was not going to insult him by counting it then. He told me it was for taking care of his little girl and his mother. I wanted to object and say I didn't need anything for doing that – I would do it because I wanted to and my heart told me it was right. He said, "Please, Edward. It's my wedding gift to the both of you. Use it for your ranch then. Make my little girl happy." I could certainly endeavor to do that!

All our wedding gifts were being safely stored on my parents' wagon. It was time for Bella and me to make our way down the main street to the International Hotel. I had secured a honeymoon suite there – one of their best. I carried our bags – a small carpetbag for each of us containing whatever we'd need for the night and clothes for tomorrow.

People who hadn't attended our wedding shouted their congratulations to us across the street as we walked along hand-in-hand. I kept raising the back of her hand up to my mouth to kiss it, which just earned me numerous giggles from Bella.

We arrived at the opulent hotel and we went right up to the registration desk. The man behind the desk said, "Ah, Sheriff Cullen and Mrs. Cullen! Good to see you and congratulations to you both! Here is the key to your room. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask any member of our staff."

I led Bella over to the "rising room" and the attendant guided the contraption up to the third floor. We marveled at how such a thing could exist in modern times! It was easier than climbing the stairs.

Outside our room, I fit the key in the lock and then swung the door open. Bella made a move to go into the room, but I held tightly on her hand. "No, love, I want to carry you over the threshold," I said.

"Oh, you!" she said. "Trying to be a romantic, I see."

"Of course, it is our wedding day, after all!" I responded, as I scooped her up in my arms and carried her through the doorway.

I kicked the door shut with my foot while she was still in my arms and kissed her deeply. She returned my kiss and even welcomed it. "Oh Bella," I said, "I will never get enough of kissing you."

"Hmm," she responded, "you probably should put me down then so you have the strength to continue."

"Oh," I questioned, "now who's being incorrigible?"

She tried her best to look innocent, but she wasn't fooling me. I strode over to the brass bed which was polished to a high shine and laid her carefully on it, caging her in with my arms.

"Edward," she warned.

"What, love?" I asked.

"It's the middle of the day!"

I looked up, barely noticing. I supposed it was. I went over to the windows and pulled down the blinds and shut the curtains over them. That darkened the room considerably. I looked back over at Bella. She had propped herself up on her elbows and was watching me.

"See, love? It's much darker now," I said. Even though it was darker in the room, I could still see the blush that was evident on her beautiful face. I then continued, "I'm going to go into this dressing room off the main room and you can go behind the screen to change. When you're ready for me to come back out, let me know."

She looked at me warily but nodded.

I moved into the dressing room for about ten minutes – which felt like an eternity – and finally Bella called to me that she was ready.

I came out to find Bella in the bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. I removed my suit jacket and placed it over the back of a chair. I removed my shoes and socks next. Then I began to unbutton my white shirt. I looked over at Bella and she was still watching me. I felt as if I shouldn't make any sudden movements – she may bolt from the room at any moment.

I removed my trousers next and was only wearing my union suit. Bella had completely turned her face away from me and a deep red blush colored her cheeks. "Love," I said gently, "look at me." She did turn her eyes toward mine, but only looked me directly in the eye.

I moved cautiously toward the bed and slipped in beside her. Her eyes never left my face. I gently stroked her cheek. "Bella, I will take care of you and never hurt you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm scared," she fairly wailed.

"Oh, love," I said as I pulled her fully against me, "I am, too. But you know what? We'll learn together. I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward," she mumbled from where her face was nestled between my neck and my shoulder.

Since her neck was at the perfect angle for my mouth, I kissed it gently, sliding my tongue out to gently lick down the length of it. Bella gasped. She turned her face toward mine and I kissed her fully on the mouth and then drew back slightly.

Bella arched her neck up so her lips could meet and deepen my kiss. I smiled against her mouth. It was finally time. My hand slid over her nightgown and then my fingers began untying the satin ribbons holding it together.

**Author's Note: There will be an M-rated out-take to this story to cover more of their honeymoon, but it will be posted as Chapter 4 of my series of one-shots "Songs in the Key of Twilight." You will need to be of legal age in your country of origin to read it. It is not essential to read the out-take as it will have no effect on the future of this story.**

**As always, I love to hear your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

**I just wanted to give a little shout-out to my friend, Jan, in Toronto. She'll know why. Never let it be said a person can't weave a current event into a fan fiction set in the old West!**

_"Who can find a virtuous woman? For her price is far above rubies. The heart of her husband doth safely trust in her, so that he shall have no need of spoil. She will do him good and not evil all the days of her life." ~ Proverbs 31:10-12_

**Bella POV**

As Edward and I made our way hand-in-hand to the large table downstairs in the International Hotel dining room where our families were already gathered for breakfast, our stomachs rumbled in unison. We'd had some cheese, crackers and grapes for a snack the evening before and were now famished. Edward pulled me closer and I blushed. He was so patient and sweet. There would never be another husband better suited to me – ever!

Alice patted the vacant chair next to her and said excitedly, "Miss Bella, sit here!" Edward dutifully pulled out the chair and I sat in it. He sat in the chair on the other side of me. "Oops," Alice corrected, "I guess you're not 'Miss Bella' anymore." And then she giggled.

I smiled as I pulled her into a hug and asked, "What would you like to call me?"

Her brow furrowed in concentration for a moment. She glanced over at my Papa who was talking with Dr. Cullen about something and said shyly, "I heard your Papa call you 'Bells.' Since you're part of our family now, can I call you that? Edward calls me 'Ali.' You can call me that if you want."

"I think that would be just perfect, Ali," I said in response and squeezed her hand. She then presented me with a picture she had drawn the evening before of our wedding. I was amazed at how accurate she was in the lifelike details in this close-up drawing of Edward and me. This must have taken her a very long time. "Oh Ali," I gusted out, "this is absolutely beautiful! Thank you! Before we leave today, I will buy a frame at the store to hang this in at our new home."

I gave her another close hug and then shared her drawing with Edward. He, too, was amazed by his sister's talent. Eventually, the picture was shown to everyone at the table. Alice received well-deserved praise from all. I was glad to see I wasn't the only one who could blush in this newly-blended family!

Once our meals arrived, conversation turned to the events of the day. Papa and Mom were leaving on the nine thirty stagecoach for Reno to catch a train back to Chicago. The Cullen's and Gran would help us pack our wagon so we could move.

Edward was discussing something with Papa and Dr. Cullen when I developed a huge lump in my throat. This could potentially be the last time I saw my parents! I knew I could still write to them whenever I wanted, but seeing them with any regularity was out of the question. My loving husband noticed my lack of appetite and asked me quietly, "Are you well, love?"

I nodded and told him briefly of my concerns. He hugged my shoulders with one arm. He nuzzled his mouth next to my ear and said, "Once our ranch starts doing well and we have the money, if you'd like a train ticket to see your parents, we can arrange that. It will kill me to be away from you for more than a day, but if that is what makes you happy, I'm more than willing to provide it."

And right then, I knew. I knew I didn't ever want to be away from him, even if it was to see my parents. My loyalties were now to my husband and not to my parents any longer. I smiled at Edward encouragingly and said, "No, my husband, I want to live out my days with you, even on those days when you're incorrigible."

I watched as his tongue quickly darted out to clear a small amount of strawberry jam that was caught at the corner of his mouth. I was mesmerized and didn't want to miss a single day of being with him.

All too soon, breakfast was over. Edward turned in the hotel room key to the front desk, along with Papa and Mom and Gran doing the same. Papa and Mom's trunks were loaded onto the stagecoach. It was time to say goodbye.

Papa shook Dr. Cullen's hand and thanked him for saving his little girl's leg. He also shook Edward's hand and thanked him for saving me from what could've been a disastrous situation. Mom stood stoically beside him.

Then they came to me. "Bells," Papa said, "we'll miss you. You have a good husband who will take care of you. And Gran will be here for you."

"I know, Papa," I said. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for coming to see me, for seeing the part of the country where I'll be living, and for meeting Edward. I do love him with all my heart. I love you, Papa." Then I impulsively gave him a hug which he surprisingly returned.

Mom was next. "I'll write, Mom. Take care of Papa for me. Have a safe journey back to Chicago." She managed a small smile and I hugged her as well.

They were installed into the red stagecoach and waved as the horses began prancing in anticipation of being set in motion. The driver slapped the reins and they were off, thundering down the street. Now that the moment had come, I couldn't muster up any tears. My home was no longer with my parents. My home was firmly in northern Nevada. I had saddled up my heart good and tight to Mr. Edward Cullen and I was never letting go.

The boardwalk became a flurry of activity as Dr. Cullen went to get our wagon from their barn. Edward gave me a hug and a gentle kiss on the lips. He asked if I wanted to go with him to Rachel's to pick up my trunks. I agreed enthusiastically. Esme, Gran and Alice went into the store to begin the shopping expedition.

Rachel was flying out of the boarding house as she saw us approaching. She came and hugged us both with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Bella and Edward! I can't believe you're moving away so soon!"

Edward said gently, "That was always the plan."

"I know," she wailed. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it!"

She escorted us into the boarding house. My trunks were already in the sitting room, waiting for us. Eli had also given us a cutting from our favorite lilac bush which we would plant as soon as we got to our new home.

Rachel also gave me a muslin towel wrapped around several of her wonderful biscuits. She hugged me again and said, "I took the liberty of opening one of your trunks and slipped the recipe inside for you, dear. I know you've become a wonderful cook and baker and you'll make them just the same as I do."

I didn't know about that, but I did know I'd miss Rachel and her friendly talkative way. Eli showed up just then. I impulsively gave him a hug before he and Edward hauled my heavy trunks outside to the wagon Dr. Cullen just drove up.

"Yep," Eli teased, "these trunks are just as heavy as before – maybe heavier. I thought you were just going to flirt with the girl, Edward, not give her piles of bricks when you were courting her."

"You know me," Edward teased back and waggled his eyebrows in my direction. My heart fluttered in my chest. I thought to myself, _home is definitely right here with you, my darling husband._

After Edward and I hugged Rachel again and Edward had shook Eli's hand, we were off to the general store to join the others. I couldn't believe the pile they had already amassed!

While I was recovering, Edward received a letter from Garrett informing him of items left behind by the former residents of our new home, so we didn't need to buy an entire household full of furniture. We did, however, need to buy a new bed for ourselves and one for Gran.

A great deal of foodstuffs, seeds for a garden Gran and I would plant, a frame for Alice's drawing, bolts of fabric to make clothing, the beds, and many other things were purchased. Once it was all loaded onto the wagon along with our worldly goods and wedding gifts and tarps were tied over it, I felt sorry for Bear and Butterscotch who would be pulling this tremendous weight. The items would be stacked up above our heads in the wagon once we'd be sitting on the seat.

Now the real goodbyes came.

Ali clung to me, crying. "You will write me, won't you, Bells?"

"Of course, Ali. We'll just be down the road a bit – a couple of hours away. Besides, I'll need you to send me more pictures. The house needs to be decorated," I told her.

I hugged Esme fiercely. "Thank you for raising such a fine son," I said.

"Anything you need," she told me as she hugged me back, "you just let us know." I promised I would.

I shyly hugged Dr. Cullen and thanked him for healing my leg. "I only did the assisting. You and I both know the Great Physician did the real healing. You're like my daughter now, Bella. I'm glad Edward chose you," he said as he hugged me back.

Edward gave his own hugs and kisses to his wonderful and caring family as did Gran. Then he assisted Gran and me onto the front seat of the wagon and we were on our way. Edward loaned me one of his handkerchiefs as my tears flowed. I knew I'd miss the Cullen family tremendously.

I didn't remember the steep decline we had to contend with – I'd slept through this part on my journey to Virginia City. Gran and I kept our conversation low or didn't converse at all so Edward could concentrate on keeping the horses steady and not overturning the top-heavy wagon. That was definitely a task that required all his concentration. I prayed for Edward and that we'd make it safely.

Once we reached the bottom of the great hill, Edward was less tense and let out a sigh of relief. We stopped near a creek to let the horses rest and have some water before we continued on. Edward assured me the road from where our new home was to Carson City was flat with only a small hill that was much easier traversed than this beast. I was relieved.

As the horses were being refreshed and we were walking around, working out our tense muscles, Gran said, "You know, Edward, since we're family now, I can't be calling you by your whole name the rest of my days. That seems so stuffy and uptight."

I had to hide my smile behind my hand. Edward had never been one for nicknames. His own family never had called him by a nickname. I was certain now we were married, I could call him various terms of endearment, but not a nickname.

Edward looked over at Gran, rubbed his chin, and said, "Hmm…what did you have in mind?"

"You'd likely cringe every time I called you 'Eddie.' How about 'Dee'?" she proposed.

His mouth turned up into that devastating crooked smile and said, "Yes, I believe that would be fine." Then I saw the tips of his ears turn pink. He secretly loved it when Gran fawned over him.

Once we were back on the road, Gran chose then to tell me about Riley Biers, the man I'd gone on chaperoned walks with in Chicago. "Oh yes," she said, "After you left, he began dating this trollop of a girl. They had to marry very quickly and move in with her parents. She was in the family way in no time, if you get my meaning. It was quite the scandal!" Gran ended her statement with one of her classic snorts.

"Bella," Edward piped up with a sidelong look at me, "I'm wounded you had someone back in Chicago."

Before I could answer, Gran answered for me, "Oh pish posh, Dee. That boy was someone her parents wanted her to marry – not someone Bella wanted. And she wants you, my dear boy!" I blushed profusely as Edward sported a winning smile.

Thankfully, conversation turned to more benign topics. We were very cozy driving down the road with the three of us tucked in the wagon seat, me in the middle. I liked feeling Edward so near me, with his leg jiggling against mine.

Finally Edward turned the wagon into a small clearing in front of a grand two-story painted white house with a wrap-around porch all the way around the bottom floor. A chimney stood at one side of the grand structure. There was a small painted white cottage in the same style as the house with a small porch two hundred yards away. Still further away was a painted red barn. The property was surrounded by stately trees, one that had a rope swing hanging from it. Peeking around the house, I could see a carpet of green grass underneath the trees in the back of the property.

"Well," Edward said, "we're home!"

"_This_ is home?" I asked, incredulous.

Edward immediately looked crestfallen. "You don't like it?"

"Like it?" I responded with a smile. "I absolutely love it!" I threw my arms around his neck enthusiastically and kissed him on the lips.

He kissed me again, and then jumped out of the wagon to help me out. "It's a good thing since we already bought it, love," he said with a smile. "Let's go look at the inside." He helped Gran out of the wagon and we all went inside.

There were indeed the five sleeping rooms I'd heard about long ago. Four were upstairs. The fifth and largest sleeping room was downstairs, along with a generous sitting room dominated by a beautiful rock fireplace, kitchen and dining room. "Oh, Edward!" I exclaimed, "I can't wait to unpack everything and get it in its proper place!"

He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, then said, "Let's go inspect Gran's cottage first. Then we'll let Garrett and Kate know we've arrived."

We did just that. Gran's cottage was an exact replica of the larger house, even though it was only one story and smaller. I could see we had some work ahead of us with dusting and sweeping before we could logistically unpack anything and put it away.

Edward unhooked Bear and Butterscotch from the wagon and led them to the barn for fresh water and hay. They were no doubt grateful for the rest from their labors.

We walked to the Cooper's ranch which was next door to ours. They were excited I'd finally married Edward and greeted me with hugs. They were just as warm in welcoming Gran to the family.

Since it was nearing lunchtime, they invited us to join them for their meal. Gran and I helped Kate in the kitchen to put the food on the table.

Once lunch was over, a baby's cries could be heard from a nearby room. Kate went to get the squirming bundle and introduced us to their daughter, Tanya. After Tanya was fed, Gran held her until she drifted right to sleep again. Come to think of it, babies always did feel very comfortable around her!

As we were walking back home, Gran said to both Edward and me, "It would do my heart good to have more babies around here."

"Gran!" I burst out, blushing yet again. Edward just smiled at me and closed his hand around mine.

When we arrived at the house, we cleaned Gran's cottage first and then moved onto the larger house. Later, when Gran and I were satisfied the dust had been eradicated and it was fit for human occupancy, we began unloading the wagon.

Once everything had been set to rights, it finally looked like a home. The quilt from the quilt circle was on our bed, the picture Alice drew was hung above the fireplace, dishes were safely stored in the cupboards and drawers, books were placed in the built-in bookshelves on either side of the fireplace, rugs were strategically placed on the floors. We rearranged the furniture left behind by the Black family to our liking. They had left some rocking chairs out on the porch. The lilac bush had been planted near the porch where I would be able to see it from the kitchen window when it grew larger. Gran's house was finished as well.

Edward went out to take care of the animals for the evening as Gran and I relaxed on the porch for a bit before starting dinner. Washoe Valley truly was beautiful. From our porch, you could see Washoe Lake in the distance.

During dinner, conversation was not that plentiful, although we did enjoy Rachel's biscuits. We were all tired from the long day we'd had. We'd all agreed to turn in early as we were assured by Garrett and Kate work on a ranch comes early in the morning.

As I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my handsome husband, I could think of no fuller or richer life than the one I was experiencing right now.

**Author's Note: I always love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Please don't steal my original work.**

_"And ye shall serve the Lord your God, and he shall bless thy bread, and thy water; and I will take sickness away from the midst of thee." ~ Exodus 23:25_

**Edward POV**

Our life in Washoe Valley, Nevada, was rich and full – especially since Edward Anthony Cullen, Jr. was born seven months ago. And I'm proud to say, my bride is in the family way yet again. That little boy is the light of all our lives. There is rarely a moment when he's put down except for the night to sleep. Bella is quick to point out every little feature which looks exactly like me. I'm sincerely praying the next one is a girl who looks exactly like her beautiful mother.

Since my own grandparents passed away when I was very young, I was never able to develop a relationship with them, but Gran definitely fills that role for me. I never knew there was so many ways for her to call me "Dee." I can tell just by her tone of that one-syllable nickname if I'm in trouble in some way, if I've hurt Bella's feelings, if she needs help with something, or she's just calling my attention to something. I adore Gran – pure and simple. Even though I'm much taller than she is, I still accept every single one of her hugs and feel like a little boy when she hugs me.

I've also finally got it through my thick skull courting didn't stop with the wedding. Oh no – courting will go on for the rest of my life. A little while after we were married, I'd find Bella sad for no reason, so I asked her what was wrong. She replied, "Nothing." I knew that wasn't really the answer. I dug a little deeper and found out she actually liked those little expressions of affection I left her at the school house in the mornings before she got there. So I began doing those things again – not every day, but randomly – and not always in the morning. At times I'd find some nice desert flower at the edge of the ranch I thought she might like in the middle of the day and bring it to her. Any expression of courting on my part always brought a return from her – a kiss, a favorite dessert, a massage for my aching muscles – so I was definitely going to keep up my end of the courting process!

The Cullen and Cooper ranches were so successful, Garrett and I each had to hire additional men. I chose to hire Sam Uley and Paul Davis after I rode Bear down to the assay office to wire Mike in Virginia City to have him do a thorough background check on each of them. Since they were both middle-aged men, I doubted anything negative would come back on either one. Sam had lost his wife and son during childbirth many years before and had never remarried; Paul was a confirmed bachelor. They were both very respectful of Bella and Gran. I wouldn't have it any other way. They also doted on Anthony, as we'd come to call our son, when they came to the house for meals.

Sam was gifted with metal working and came up with the idea for our cattle brand. Garrett had already chosen a plain "C" for his cattle, so I couldn't have the same. One evening after dinner, Sam was drawing on some paper and came up with a simple outline of a swan with a "C" inside its body near its tail feathers. We were all very enthusiastic about the design. He felt sure he could make a brand out of it. Our ranch would never be named the Swan-Cullen Ranch, but it was a unique way of including Bella and Gran.

As I looked out on Washoe Lake from our ranch on this nice autumn day, I could sense winter would soon be upon us. I knew Sam and Paul preferred to sleep in the barn, but I wanted to construct a bunkhouse attached to the side of the barn which would house a heat source along with room for up to four ranch hands. Sam and Paul had already weathered one winter in the barn, but one never knew if the weather would be quite as mild this next winter. _The Old Farmer's Almanac_ was fairly reliable, but northern Nevada was famous for strange weather throughout a given day.

I went to a neighbor's house on the other side of us who I normally didn't visit, but we were still friendly. I asked if I could borrow a saw and an extra hammer. Seeing the time of day, they asked if I would join them for lunch. I agreed and then set off back toward home with the borrowed tools.

After a span of about four or five days, Paul, Sam and I had the bunkhouse nearly finished, including a small fireplace at one end. Bella and Gran were busy making quilts for each bed. The inside of the bunkhouse wasn't fancy. The door was at the near end, the beds were bunked along each wall, and there was additional room for each resident to keep a trunk of belongings or clothing. Near the fireplace was a small window for ventilation and to add some light during the day.

After my beautiful bride provided a wonderful dinner and we sat talking afterward in the sitting room, I rubbed my head. I was not one who was prone to get headaches very often.

"Edward," Bella said, her voice laced with concern, "What is it?"

"It's just a headache, love. I'm sure it will be gone by morning. Shall we prepare for bed?" I asked.

Anthony was already asleep for the night. We doused the oil lamps and made our way toward the bed. Bella stopped and retrieved a cold washcloth for my head. She was such a good and caring wife. I kissed her soundly and rubbed her protruding belly as I pulled her next to me to sleep for the night.

In the morning I woke to find my head felt no better. That was strange. I looked over to find Bella's side of the bed empty – another strange occurrence. Normally we rose at the same time each morning. What time was it? I looked for my pocket watch on the night stand beside the bed and brought it up so my eyes could focus on it. 7:30 a.m.? I'd never slept this late since we'd had the ranch! I needed to get up. I attempted to do just that and felt a wave of nausea come over me like I'd never felt before and groaned. Then I cleared my throat. Where had this sore throat come from?

I must've been pretty loud as Bella came to the closed door and tentatively asked, "Edward?"

"Yes," I replied and then flopped back down onto the pillow.

She opened the door and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Not well," I responded, covering my eyes with my forearm. I felt feverish and I flung the covers off my heated chest.

Since I'd been married, I'd either forgone my union suit completely when I slept or stripped it down to my waist before getting into bed. Last night had been the latter.

I heard Bella's voice catch in her throat and a small cry of, "Oh!" tore through her parted lips. She was staring at me. I looked down at my own uncovered chest. I was developing red spots on my chest and stomach.

She ran out of the bedroom and it sounded as if she was speaking to Gran. Sure enough, within a few moments, Gran was in our bedroom, right next to the bed, looking at my naked chest. If I didn't feel bad enough already, I might feel embarrassed as well.

The next thing I knew, Gran was leading Bella out of the room and gathering up some of her dresses, as well as some of Anthony's clothes as well. What was going on?

"Bella," Gran said seriously, looking only at her, "I want you and Anthony to go to Garrett and Kate's and stay there until I come get you. When you get there, have Garrett or one of his men ride to the assay office and wire Dr. Cullen to come immediately. Edward is ill and needs him. And then all of you need to pray, baby girl – just pray."

I wanted to protest. I truly did. If anything could make me feel better, it would be Bella surrounding me with herself and her love. I didn't want to be away from her or Anthony.

Bella stifled a sob, took one last, long look at me and then was gone. Anthony was gurgling to himself out in the kitchen. A short while later, I heard the front door close softly; then I realized I could no longer hear Anthony.

I must've fallen asleep – I was so tired, but woke up to capable hands placing cool cloths on my feverish chest. I didn't open my eyes as I could tell it was still light outside and I couldn't take the stabbing pain in my eyes.

I made a grab for the hands moving capably about my chest. "Bella?" I croaked.

"No, Dee. It's Gran," the voice said soothingly.

"Bella," my raw throat croaked out again. "Where is she? I need to get to her."

"She's fine," the voice replied. "She and Anthony are at the Cooper's. You're not going anywhere."

I cracked open one eye and looked at Gran and then shut it again from the influx of light. "Who is Anthony?"

"Oh my," Gran said quietly. "Dear Lord, please send Dr. Cullen on the fastest horse in Virginia City." I went back to sleep after Gran helped me take a sip of the water on the night stand.

I woke up some time later to a cool stethoscope being placed on my chest. "Dad?" I croaked wearily.

"Yes, son, it's me," he said as he laid one of his hands across my brow.

"What's wrong with me?"

"I'm not certain yet. I'm going to talk with Gran and get more information. I'll be back," he said.

I could hear snatches of conversation out in the dining room. Gran was speaking, "About a week ago…building the bunk house…borrowed some tools from a neighbor…he wasn't home for lunch…told us he ate over there. And now this – that's the only thing that's been different."

My father asked a few more questions and then the front door shut. I must've fallen asleep again because I woke up in a panic. Where was I? Whose room was this? "Help!" I called out.

Gran came bustling in. "Dee, what is it?"

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're on your ranch – in your very own bed." She came to the side of the bed and held my hand. I understood the words she was saying. They just didn't seem to make sense. I owned a ranch? I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I hoped it would pass soon.

Dad was back later. I heard him speaking with Gran and two other people with deep voices in the dining room again. It was strange I knew this house but I didn't know this room. I decided it was better to keep my eyes closed and think about Bella when I wasn't sleeping. Why wasn't she here? I couldn't wait to make her my wife. I had such a bright future mapped out for us.

Dad entered the room I was in again. "Edward," he said, "I've been to see the neighbors you went to visit about a week ago. They already had another doctor in to visit them. One of their family members has passed away."

"What?" I said, shocked.

"Yes," he affirmed. "After consulting with the other doctor, it appears you have typhus. It is a life-threatening disease of the intestinal system. Typhoid fever is spread when the bacteria is 'shed' by infected people who handle food or fluids without washing their hands after using the outhouse. Your symptoms will include sore throat, fever, headache, nausea, and loss of appetite. Some severe cases also have delirium and it can cause death. It normally lasts about three to four weeks. But you are strong, Edward. I know you can beat this."

"Dad," I managed weakly as I felt tears spring from my eyes and run down the sides of my face.

"I'm here for you until you're well again. I'm not going anywhere unless it's to update Bella on your condition. Gran is making some broth for you which I hope you're able to eat. It will help to flush the toxins out of your body," he said.

"How is Bella? I can't wait to marry her," I said adamantly.

"Son, you're already married to Bella, you have a handsome son named Anthony, and another baby on the way. You own this successful ranch. That's why you need to get well. You have _everything_ to live for. Rest now until Gran comes in with your broth," he replied.

Now that Dad knew what I had, Sam and Paul weren't off-limits to my room. After about two weeks, I welcomed their short visits every other day when I was awake. I was glad to have such faithful workers. I was still so tired and needed a lot of rest. The delirium had finally left me and I knew where I was and seemed to have all my faculties about me again. The ache in my chest had not let up as Bella and Anthony weren't allowed to come back to the house until I was completely well.

I looked over at the night stand where a daisy was resting in a glass of water. I pulled the piece of paper lying beside it toward me to read the words again: _My dearest Edward, Every day I pray for your full recovery as I long to hold you in my arms again. Anthony misses his daddy as well. He asks several times a day for "dada" and it breaks my heart to tell him we can't see you just yet. Your dad has been over to the Cooper's everyday to give us an update on your condition and then we pray yet again. I'm sure Gran is taking very good care of you, but I want to be the one taking care of my husband. I know your dad and Gran are keeping me and the baby away as a precaution. I hope you accept this small token of "courting" from me even though I'm not as good at it as you are, my darling husband. I will love you always, Bella._

I had to get better – for her, for us, for our future together.

Finally the day came when I could get out of bed for more than a few moments. I got up and ate a normal dinner with Gran, Dad, Sam, and Paul. The rest of the house never looked so good! After dinner, I sat by the fire and talked with everyone for a bit. It felt so right and so normal, I almost couldn't believe it. Gran was gone for a moment as she changed the sheets on my bed, but then she was back, joining in the conversation as if she'd never left.

The next day, I was up at the normal time and surprised Gran by helping her gather the eggs from the chickens. There was definitely a chill coming. It was a good thing the bunk house was finished.

After breakfast, I went with Dad to the neighbor's to express my condolences over the loss of their family member. They explained they had improved their cleanliness methods and were sorry for any illness they caused me. I thanked them, but frankly was just glad to have it over and done with.

A few more days went by and I was firmly back in the saddle and my regular duties. It was time to go get Bella. After lunch, I picked a bouquet of black-eyed Susans from the backyard and carried them down the road to the Cooper's. Did I look like a man in love? I didn't care – I wanted and needed my wife back – _now_.

Bella was sitting on the porch with Kate with the babies playing at their feet. I could see them as their house angled toward the road. I couldn't wait to hold her face in my hands again. I couldn't wait to kiss her beautiful, plump lips again.

I must've caught her attention somehow, even though I didn't wave or do anything out of the ordinary. She jumped up immediately and began running toward me. As soon as I saw she was running in my direction, I began running toward her. I couldn't get to her fast enough. We met somewhere in the middle of the road, my arms going around her immediately and my head dipped down so my lips were branding hers hotly. I didn't care if we were the talk of the neighborhood for weeks.

When I found my voice, I said, "I missed you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, Edward, I've missed you, too – so much!" she cried.

"These are for you, love," I said, offering her the flowers. And there it was – that beautiful blush on her cheeks that I'd been missing for weeks now.

"Thank you!" she gushed as she dipped her nose in to smell them.

"Are you ready to come home?" I asked. She nodded and we continued on to the Cooper's.

I updated Garrett and Kate on my condition and invited them and their men for a celebration dinner that evening. Bella gathered her things. I carried Anthony who was smiling and babbling about "dada" over and over and we made our way home.

My dad would be leaving in the morning now that I was cured from my bout with typhus. I hoped to never encounter something like that again. It was horrible. Gran groused good-naturedly about having extra people for dinner, but now that Bella and Anthony had returned, she was happy as a clam.

After dinner was over and the extra company had gone, Bella and I were the only ones left in the sitting room. Anthony had gone to bed earlier. He'd been quite entertaining during dinner, but kept fighting a losing battle with his heavy eyes.

I got up from my chair near the fireplace and pulled Bella to me. I softly hummed a tune – from where, I couldn't remember – and danced her around, holding her close. Feeling Bella's head lying against my chest as she swayed against me was divine.

"Feeling romantic tonight, are you, Edward?" she asked softly.

"I am, love," I replied in between humming. Then I danced her right into our bedroom so we could continue what we'd started.

**Author's Notes:**

**I don't know how other fan fiction authors write their chapters, but mine usually start with a conversation with Edward (or Bella) and me in my head. The majority of this chapter began at 3 a.m. one morning. I personally am a big fan of sleeping at 3 a.m. Edward – not so much, apparently.**

**From my online research: Typhoid fever is a life-threatening disease of the intestinal system caused by the typhoid bacillus, _Salmonella typhosa_, which lives only in humans who carry it in their bloodstream and intestinal tract. Typhoid fever is spread when the bacteria is "shed" by infected people who handle food or fluids without washing their hands, or when sewage carrying the bacteria contaminates water, milk, and other foods. Although relatively rare since the advent of vaccines and improvement of public sanitation (about 400 cases are reported annually in the United States, 70% of which are acquired through international travel), typhoid fever was once common and still arises in impoverished areas of the world where squalid conditions prevail and medical treatment is unavailable. Symptoms of the disease become evident within one to two weeks after infection and include sore throat, fever, headache, nausea, and loss of appetite, which are sometimes followed by the appearance of red spots on the chest and abdomen and, in severe cases, delirium and death. As the bacteria invade the intestines, they cause ulcerations and bleeding. This can lead to holes in the intestines and the bacteria can invade the bloodstream and sometimes spread to the bone marrow or spinal cord causing meningitis. The fever generally lasts three to four weeks and then subsides.**

**Antibiotics were not discovered until 1928 by an Englishman, Sir Alexander Fleming. Thank the British for that (and Robert Pattinson, too, of course)!**

**Please review, if you'd like. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue – 10 years later

"Lo, children are a heritage of the Lord: and the fruit of the womb is his reward. As arrows are in the hand of a mighty man; so are children of the youth. Happy is the man that hath his quiver full of them: they shall not be ashamed, but they shall speak with the enemies in the gate."

~ Psalm 127:3-5

Bella POV

Every time I'd been in the family way, I'd been filled with wonder at God's awesome work inside my body as He knit together a new little person. It started with Anthony a little over ten years ago and had swelled to include Jane Elizabeth, John Michael, Rebecca Ann, Peter Benjamin, and Emma Rachel.

Unfortunately, as soon as Emma was born, I began hemorrhaging and Dr. Cullen had to perform a procedure to stop the blood flow. Now I'm no longer able to have children. Once I finished grieving about that and realized I could still have a full life with the beautiful family God already blessed me with, I haven't looked back.

In fact, just this week, Dr. Cullen released me to go back to my normal household duties. I'll be glad to take some of the work off Gran's shoulders. I know she would do anything for our family, but she's not getting any younger.

Several years after Edward, Gran and I moved to Washoe Valley, Dr. Cullen and his family followed us. There were several doctors in Virginia City now and none in our immediate vicinity. Prior to their move, if someone was injured or in need of a doctor, they had to go to Virginia City or Carson City. The only one not happy about the move was Ali. She liked being near us, of course, but she missed Jasper. They wrote each other letters almost every day.

One day, Jasper came to visit Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and ask for Ali's hand in marriage. Jasper would be moving to Carson City to work in the capitol building. He was very interested in the political process since his father had been mayor for so many years. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen knew he and Ali had formed a strong bond over the years and agreed to the marriage. I was honored when Ali asked me to be her matron of honor.

Their wedding was the first in our new church which was also used as a school house. A kind pastor and his former school teacher wife moved to our community and were blessing us by being our spiritual guidance and our school teacher. It was unheard of at the time to hire an already-married school teacher, but our tiny community couldn't pass up the opportunity once we met the couple. They fit in so naturally, as did their three children.

Our best friends remained Garrett and Kate Cooper. It was so nice to have Kate to spend time with when our husbands drove cattle to market in Carson City or Reno. When that happened about twice a year, she and her brood of three would stay at our house. She had Tanya and two sons, William and Henry. Anthony and Tanya had already taken to teasing each other mercilessly – I could see where that was going to end up in a few years, no matter how much his father wanted to deny it. Mothers know these things.

Ben and Angela Cheney remained in Virginia City. Angela wasn't working as a dressmaker as much as she was previously after having twin boys. They kept her busy, as she told me in her sporadic letters. My own letters to her were few and far between. Being a mother of six didn't leave one much time for letter-writing!

Papa and Mom continued to live in Chicago. They were planning another trip to Nevada when Papa had a heart attack. His doctor told him he should limit any undue stress in his life and the trip was cancelled. Dr. Cullen disagreed with Papa's doctor, citing new research about diet contributing to heart attacks and not just stressful situations. The trip was never rescheduled, so Papa and Mom have not been out to meet their grandchildren yet.

Eli and Rachel Cope have been taking it easy the last couple of months, letting Mike and Jessica Newton take over the running of the boarding house. Yes, Mike and Jessica finally married. Eric Smith took over as sheriff when it became certain Mike would be taking on the boarding house full-time. Eli and Rachel thought Mike and Jessica would make fine innkeepers. Jessica had already been helping out since I'd been there, so it was nice to see her get this well-deserved promotion.

We recently received a letter from Emmett McCarty. His father, Patrick, found a large silver vein in one of the mines and became wealthy almost overnight. Mayor Isaac Hale found it in his heart to let his daughter, Rosalie, date Emmett after that occurred. I wanted to grit my teeth in frustration. It was obvious, even when I was their teacher; those two children were sweet on each other. Why not let them date because they love each other – not because of one's status of wealth?

I didn't know what I was going to do with Sam, Paul, and now Embry, our newest ranch hand! They spoiled our children something fierce. It seemed as soon as one of our children could walk across the floor, the next day, I'd see them riding around on a horse in the front yard for a bit with one of those men. Honestly – you'd think those men were teenagers! They do protect the children as well. Having six offspring, you can't be everywhere at once. I'm certain all my children have avoided bodily injury in one way or the other because one of those men was looking out for them.

Gran is such a comfort to me. I don't know how I would've gotten through all those early years on the ranch or child-raising without her. I know Edward certainly would not have made it through his bout of typhus without her. Her relationship with Edward is really something to see. They just adore each other – it's written all over both their faces. Although she's thriving here in northern Nevada, I know she won't live forever. But until that day comes, I'm going to enjoy every moment with her.

And then there was Edward – my patient, romantic, loving, handsome husband. Thankfully I wasn't blushing as much as when I was a new bride, but he could still cause my stomach to turn to butterflies when he gave me a certain look over the dining room table or caressed my cheek with his hand. He was always so good about showing affection and showing me in a thousand different ways he loved me in addition to always saying the words. He never faltered in the "teamwork" approach to marriage – he ran every major decision through me. If it was something I didn't know a great deal about, such as the cattle, he would patiently explain the history of the situation so I could come to my own conclusion.

I happened on a conversation the other day between Edward and his father – he was pushing his father to release me to go on an anniversary trip to Carson City without the children. It's barely been six weeks! I can't leave my baby! Dr. Cullen agreed – but only if we take the Emma with us. Edward grudgingly agreed.

This morning, we are packed and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are coming to stay while we are away for two nights. The children love it when their grandparents come to visit.

Once we were on the road, I asked, "Edward, what was the rush to get away?"

He sighed and said, "I just needed some time with you alone. All day, the children are pulling at your skirts, demanding your attention." His lower lip stuck out, pouting.

I put my hand up to his face and pulled it toward me to kiss away his pout. Thankfully, Bear knew the way to Carson City as it was quite a long kiss.

"And you, darling," I reminded him, "have cows demanding your attention all day. But I still love you and will always love you, Mr. Cullen."

I threaded my arm through his as he kept them securely on the reins and put my head on his shoulder. He hummed in contentment. "We need more of this, Bella – just you and me."

"All right," I agreed. "We'll send the children to bed earlier and we can have more of this." He agreed and we continued on. We laughed about various things the children did – how our girls could pout just like him and when they called him "Daddy" along with the pout and the bat of an eyelash, they could get just about anything they wanted. I don't know where they learned that – must've been from their father.

When we arrived in Carson City, we checked in at a hotel and then went to visit Jasper and Alice. Jasper was at work. Alice hadn't seen Emma and wanted to spend some time with her. Edward told her we'd be back in a few hours.

I had no idea what his plan was until we arrived back at the hotel. "Oh, Mr. Cullen," I told him as we entered our room once again and the door shut behind us, "you are devious."

"Devious?" he said as his eyebrows shot up. "You used to say I was romantic!"

"You are, my darling Edward, you are," I said, as I pulled him to me, crushing his lips and body against mine.

The End

Author's Note: Thanks for continuing through the end of the journey with SheriffWard and Bella. If you like my writing style, please put me on Author Alert as I'll have another story coming out soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it so much!


End file.
